To Perk the Ears of A Rabbit
by Rhett Darcy
Summary: Stuck feeling like a prisoner in Blood's house you find a magazine about how to drive a man crazy with want for you. You know exactly who you want that man to be-Elliot March! Will you drive him crazy or will he drive you crazy trying. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Alice in the country of joker, hearts, clovers or otherwise. It all belongs to QuinRose. Review if you like it!
1. Prologue: Got to love my Hare

**Special thanks to EllaJokea for all her help editing it! Other than that I hope everyone enjoys and thanks for reading!**

_Prologue:_

You huff and sit on the bed. In the last five hours you've been attacked, nearly chopped to pieces, practically killed, and you're pretty sure hit on. That was just the half of it. Why am I even here, you thought lying back on the bed, letting your anger seep into the plush, golden comforter. It's all that stupid rabbit's fault, you mumble. A month ago you were sitting on the grass, waiting for your sister to come back. When all of a sudden a white rabbit comes from out of nowhere. It speaks and forces you to drink some ridiculous vile. Now you're stuck in this strange place called 'Wonderland' and with no escape route out. That includes the palace that you stay at now.

Your host, Blood Depre, is a ruthless monster who finds joy in others pain. Okay maybe he's not that sadistic, you think, but he is a terrible person. Then there's his henchmen, the bloody twins. Don't let their innocent eyes and childish looks deceive you. They are sickle wielding, blood thirsty, predators. When everyone runs away from the crime and the gore, they run to it. It terrifies me to know that two people who look like that can act the complete opposite way. Then there's the one and only Elliot March. He's Blood's right hand man, and the only one I see working. I close my eyes and remember how the twins were chasing me with their torture tools and Elliot swooped in and saved me.

I felt my face growing hot. "No, not now" I sigh. For the last few weeks. I've been trying to catch the March Hare's attention, but to no avail. He just doesn't see me.

*knock, knock*

"who is it?" I ask. A faceless maid walks in, curtsying. "I'm sorry ma'am. I was asked to bring these in, to keep you entertained until the master wants to see you" she said, placing a stack of books on my table. "see me?" I question, hoping my voice wasn't holding the anger that swelled inside of me. "Yes ma'am. See you. Master says he'll call if he have need for you." "Have need for me! Of all the ignorant, ungrateful, pigheaded-" "ma'am, do you need anything else?" The maid inquired, interrupting my rant. "NO!" I growled, turning my back to her. As I heard the door open, I quickly swerved around. "WAIT!" I called. "Yes ma'am" the maid said, curtsying again. "Don't do that." I told her. "Do what?" She inquired. "Curtsying. I hate it, I'm not the queen and don't plan on becoming one." I tell her. "Yes ma'am" she replies. "Oh and don't call me ma'am anymore. Call me (name) from now on" the maid giggled. "yes (name)' she started to curtsy, then stopped. 'Anything (name)?" "No." I told her and then she left.

I hated the way Blood treated me, I fumed. As if I were a child or a prisoner instead of a guest. Hum, I grumble walking over to the stacks of books. They were mostly war books or trash novels, nothing to keep me 'entertained'. I think, pushing the stack off the desk. Then I saw it, on the cover of the _'Wonderland Whisper'._

The headline was _'How to Make Him Want You'_. I instantly thought of Elliot. Did I ever want to make him want me, to kiss me, to touch me. I flushed again, embarrassed by my sudden thoughts of desire. Maybe I shouldn't open this article. I closed my eyes but all I saw was Elliot. Okay, I'm definitely opening this, I thought, picking up the magazine. "Watch out Elliot, I will make you fall for me or my name isn't (name)!" I triumphantly declared.


	2. Chapter 1: The Pearly Whites of Failure

**Hi, hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! Here's chapter one. And comment if possible. It's hard to tell if you like it when everyone remains neutral.**

* * *

I flipped to the first page. It was a picture of a faceless female, walking away from a faceless male. The faceless male was, I assumed, staring at the female. It was hard to tell, but it seemed legitimate. _"So you've been trying to get that special guys attention. Trust me, it's not you, it's him. Follow these ten steps to make you go from the 'girl he only met' to the 'girl he won't want to let go!'" _

_1\. __**Smile at him**_

_Men have said in a study that the most appealing thing to them was a woman smile. If your man, or the guy you're trying to catch is watching you; chances are he notices your smile. It also makes you more approachable and friendly looking._

Smile at him that's all? I think. Seems easy enough. I planned to smile the crap out of him the next morning.

I stared at the looming, wooden doors. Behind those doors stood, the mafioso, his crazy twins and the man of my dreams. You can do this, I tell my racing heart. You can do this. I pushed open the doors and stepped in.

There at the head of the table was Blood Dupre. He could make any woman swoon with one look but knew those tricks didn't work on me, well not completely anyways. I hated the fact that he enjoyed watching me squirm. "Good morning, (name), I assume you slept well last night?" He inquired. "I slept just fine." I scowled at him. He just smiled and winked. The man made me want to take a shower and wipe away the grime I was positive he gave me.

I spotted a chair right next to Elliot and plopped down. "Good morning, onee-chan!" Why don't you sit next to us?" Dee asked me, gesturing to a chair next to his. "No next to me!" Dum says. "Just don't sit next to the stupid chicken bunny." "Yeh he's no fun." Dum chided. I couldn't help but laugh. "What! You two are the stupid ones!" Elliot scolded, his mouth full of some carrot concoction. "Why do you laugh, onee-chan?" Dee asked. "Nothing." I chuckle. "Good morning, (name)." Elliot stated, turning my way.

Now's my chance, I thought. I turned and smiled the smile I'd been practicing in the mirror. "Good morning, Elliot." I reply, hoping he didn't hear my breathlessness. He wore a purple scarf, that bought his eyes out. What really got me was his half buttoned shirt, I saw flecks of muscle, lean and hard peaking out. "Ugh... (Name) why are you smiling at me like that?" "Am I?" I asked, shocked. You pull your hands to your face to cover your embarrassment. "You are." He answered, turning back to his breakfast. Right, we were at the breakfast table. Get a grip on yourself, you whisper, reaching for an apple.

Well that was a bust, you think, sulking back to your room. "Oh! I'm so sorry, miss" a faceless maid apologizes. "No, no you are quite alright.' I reply. 'And call me, (name) from now on, miss is so...so, so formal" I declare. "Yes miss. Oops! I mean yes, (name)" the maid corrects, giggling. "It's fine. I-" that's when I heard him walk around the corner.

'_If your man, or the guy you're trying to catch is watching you' _I recalled

If he's watching me; I have to think fast. When he rounds that corner he'll have no choice but to see me, I'm in the middle of the hallway. "(Name), are you okay?" The maid inquires. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say.

Then I see his brown ears perk around the corner. That's when I turned on the charm. I smile at the maid. "Yes, I'm more than okay. What did you say your name was again?" I ask, as Elliot walks down the hall, talking in hushed tones with a faceless man.

"(Name)." Crap! I missed her name. I smile at her again, willing Elliot to look up. "That's beautiful, now could you say it one more time, if you repeat your name I'll remember it faster. "Okay, (name), it's Lily." I laugh. Elliot looks up. I look back down at Lily like I didn't notice him. I smile again at her, hoping my plans' working. "That's a pretty name for a pretty maid." I twitter. "Thank you (name)!' She gushes 'well I should get back to my job." "You do that." I encourage, aware that Elliot has stopped what he's doing.

I watch as she leaves, then turn around and run into- Elliot. "Elliot!" I gasp. "(Name), you should be careful. The maids and servants are nice, but they're disposable. Don't get too attached, you know? Wouldn't want to see you get hurt." He said, scratching his back. God, does everything he have to do, be so sexy, I think, watching him. I feel my heart beat faster. "(Name)? Are you okay? You've spaced out like twice today." "No, I'm fine." I reply flashing him a smile. "Okay...look I have to go." He called over his shoulder.

That's when I noticed he didn't look at me while he called back. In fact, he didn't look at all at me at during our whole conversation. Well that's great, not only does he not notice me, he doesn't even look at me when we speak. I became angry. That stupid book better have a greater suggestion than step one. I steam, storming off to my room, because step number one failed, miserably.


	3. Chapter 2: Icing on the Cake

On to step number two, I thought opening the magazine.

_**2\. No, What do you like to do?**_

_Whoever said that charm school was for the rich and famous, never met you. You, my friend, are flirty and gorgeous. Spend some time with your man. How else can you turn him on, if all you know about him is his name. Ask about his childhood, his favorite food, color, song, etc. Chances are your man will want to spend more time with you if he thinks you're interested in the same things he is. But don't go changing yourself for him, either. That's not attractive._

Don't go changing myself for him. Hum, I mulled. Now how am I going to figure out what Elliot likes? I thought. What did I know about the bunny man? I got up and walked around my room, thinking, hard. Firstly, he hated anyone who called him a rabbit. He'd turn an adorable shade of red. The dark hue against his skin always made you want to brush it away. For him to grab your hand mid air and pull you close. To whisper in your ear "You're the reason I blush. You're the reason I haven't slept. You're the reason..." He'd gently coo, sliding his hand underneath your skirt. You shutter at the thought of him touching you, cupping your butt, pulling you closer against him. You start to lose your breath. "Stop it!" You yell, frustrated.

You weren't planning on thinking that intimately. You wait until your breathing and blood stop rushing. Suddenly tired, you lie on the bed. Now what on Wonderland, could have started that. But you knew the answer as soon as it popped up in your head. You were trying to remember what you knew about him. So he hated being called a rabbit, but indignantly proclaimed he was a hare, _"there is a difference."_

He swears he's not a rabbit, but is always eating some carrot confection. He's Blood's right hand man and hates when the twins are off duty. I realized I knew very little about the man who haunted my dreams. The only true thing I knew about him was that he liked carrots.

Hummmmm, carrots. Maybe I could make something out of that, I thought sleepily. Last thing I remembered before closing my eyes, was the delight on Elliot's face after I cooked him a carrot cake.

My plan for the morning was to scout out the kitchen and figure out what food Elliot liked. Hopefully, it was something without carrots. If not, then I was intent of having one of the maids to teach me how to bake whatever he liked. I could just see his expression now. Walking down the hallway I realized I didn't know where a lot of things were at. So I stopped a maid on the way. "Excuse me." "Yes ma'am?" The maid asked tilting her head. "Please don't call me that." I nervously laughed. "Call you what ma'am?" She inquired, confused. "Call me ma'am. I'm not- I don't- look it's a long story, could you just call me (name) from now on?" "Yes, (name), I can" she chirped. "Good." I replied. The maid started to walk away. "Hey, Hold On!" "Yes, (name)?" "Do you happen to know where the kitchen is?" The faceless maid giggled. "Which part of the kitchen are you planning on visiting?" Which part of the kitchen? How big was this kitchen? I thought. "Ummm, I guess the bakery side." I meekly drew out. "The bread or pastry one?" She asked. I stared at the faceless maid, unsure of what to say. Who knew this mansion was so complicated. "The pastry?" I think aloud, remembering Elliot usually eats sweets. "Oh! I love it down there!' She exclaimed. 'Here I'll show you."

I followed the faceless maid. She took us from the second story hallway down to the first story kitchen. She said that was used only when Blood decided he wanted to cook. So for decoration, pretty much. I thought, rolling my eyes. In the back of the spotless kitchen was a secret door that startled the hell out of me as the maid opened it. We descended a long flight of stairs. At first I wasn't sure if she was showing me the passage to hell or to Blood's secret dungeon, both of which I suspected he had in his mansion. At the end of the stairs was a long hallway filled with open spaced rooms. As if someone put a bunch of storage lockers together and inserted plaster around them to stay in place. "And here at the end of the sub-kitchen is the bakery!" She gleefully said. The sub-kitchen's bakery took up half of the area. "Thank you." I told her, walking ahead. "But I didn't show you where the..." I didn't hear her as I marveled the scene around me.

"Excuse!" "Hot Pies!" "Hey, girls did you hear..." The smell of fresh baked bread and pastries, the hustle and bustle, they made me think of home. "Miss, miss are you okay?" A timid sounding faceless maid questioned. I opened my eyes. "Hum?" "Ummm, master Blood and company rarely come down here." She squeaked. "May! MAY!" A voice called. The maid jumped and ran in the direction of the voice. "Wait!" I called, chasing after her. I slowed to a stop, heaving, when the maid did. "May! Where have you..." The other maid or baker, demanded trailing off when she saw me. I wasn't sure which she fell under, I assumed baker. "Oh, my!' She wiped her hands on her apron and offered it to me.

I took it and shook. 'It's a pleasure to meet you miss (name). We rarely ever get visitors down here." "So I hear." I reply. "Whelp! May, you're excused. But you need to go back and watch that pie, I think it'll be ready in a few." "Yes, ma'am." May yelped, rushing away. "Tsk, tsk.' The baker lady said. 'I'm sorry, she's usually not this jumpy. So what brings you down here?" She quizzed. "I, ummm, I want to know how to bake at carrot cake?" "A carrot cake, huh?' She questioned 'well you and master Elliot are going to eat us out of carrots before long, but it's okay. I can show you. We got one in the oven due to come out, I'll show you how to pipe the icing." The baker lady stated. "Thank you!" I reply, smiling.

The baker lady showed me how they handmade the icing. She even let me help. Whew! Elliot's going to be blown away when I bring this cake to him, you think happily. "Is that what I think it is?" A rough male voice called. "Oh my dear boy, you always come before we finish." I heard the baker lady exclaim. 'And we have this angel working with us too!" I don't turn around, afraid Elliot will see me blushing. "Angel? Who do you-" Elliot stops when he sees me. "(Name), is that you?" "Guilty as charged." I sheepishly reply, turning around. "Wow I didn't know you liked carrots too? What a coincidence." He marveled. "Yeah, what a coincidence." You answer blushing. The intensity of Elliot's stare was making you feel nervous.

"Well, what have you got for me today?" Elliot asks, sticking his finger in the icing. I watch as he sticks his finger back in his mouth, his tongue making circles around it, tasting its goodness. I imagine him kissing me with that tongue, pushing that pleasure forcibly against my tongue. His tongue tasting my mouth, groaning in satisfaction. I moaned a tad, causing Elliot to look up at me. "I'm sorry, (name) you want some?" He asked. I was startled. "S-Su-sure!" I retorted. Now's your chance, a tiny voice in my head whispered.

Oh yeah, I smiled wickedly. I'm supposed to be making him crazy with longing. So I'm going off script, who cares, I think leaning across the island toward Elliot. I knew he could see slightly down my shirt as I bent forward. I remembered that I unbuttoned it as it became hotter in the bakery. Elliot coughed, his eyes averting to my breast. "That looks yummy." I say. "Yeah, ummm you should try some." He said disorderedly. I watched as he stuck his finger absentmindedly in the bowl, still staring at my chest. "Hey, no fair.' I cry. Elliot looks up, a blush crossing his face. 'You said I could have some." I state, grabbing his icing covered finger and licking. I watched as Elliot's eyes grew big. "Yum." I hum against his hand, inserting the whole finger in my mouth. "Umm, (name)' he looks around, his face reddening. 'I, uhh..." I loop my tongue around his finger and suck one good time. Elliot grunts in surprise. I release his finger and smile, licking the icing I purposely left on the side of my mouth. "You're right, Elliot! It is amazing." I fake excitedly.

Elliot turns his head away from me. "Yeah, it is...' His blush increases as he clears his throat. 'Uh, I think... I need to go back to work." He rushes, practically running away from the room. "Well what was that about?" I ask the baker lady. She chuckles. "You know miss, you could have used a spoon. I think master Elliot was shocked at you using his finger in place of." "Probably.' I shrug 'but I didn't see a spoon and he was hogging all the icing." The baker lady chuckled again. "You are one funny lady. I like that. Now back to work!" She called to her assistants. "And you miss, I think, have had enough of the cake business today." She responded gently pushing me out the decoration station. I just laughed. If only she knew. So I'll check number two in the magazine, off as a success, sort of. At least it got Elliot to see me. And that's a win in and of itself.


	4. Chapter 3: Skin Showing

_**3.** __**Reveal a little to let him imagine a lot **_

_This one is a no brainier. Men are visual learners. Turn up the heat by wearing just a jacket. He'll wonder if you are wearing something underneath it. The idea that you aren't, should drive him mad. Even letting a slightly larger shirt fall off your shoulders should do the trick._

Reveal a little to let him imagine a lot. What am I supposed to do about that one? I only came to this world with that blue frilly dress. Somehow, I don't think that's 'alluring' enough.

*knock,knock*

"Who is it?" I call. A faceless maid walks in. "Excuse me, (name)" "Yes?" "I was collecting the Masters' clothing and I wanted to know if you had any dirty clothes for me to wash." Dirty clothes, I considered. "Let me check." I told her, an idea spinning in my head. Something revealing, I think, opening my closet. I remember that I had a sweater around here….Somewhere. "(name), did you have anything?"

"Huh?" I asked, turning around. I forgot about her. "Oh, no I don't, but I have a question." "Anything (name)." She said "Do you….' I tried to think of a way to say it. "Which masters' clothing are you washing?" I tentatively ask. Her smile faltered. "Master Blood, Master Elliot, and the twin masters." Elliot. I could see an idea cementing inside of my head. "One more question" I stated as she tried to back away. "Yes, (name)?" She questioned "When do you think the clothes will be ready?" "Ready?" she inquired "Like do you deliver them to the actual person or to their bedrooms?" She was quiet. "Hum…?" "Oh, we deliver Master Blood's clothes to his room, Master Elliot's to his study, and the twin masters' to the gate so they can take it to their rooms." "And what time do you deliver these fresh linen to the masters'?" I probed. "At exactly 4 o'clock." She chirped "Okay, you may go." "Sure thing." She uttered, backing away.

As soon as the door clicked, I rushed to my closet. I remembered what the article said about a shirt, or in my case a sweater. This particular sweater falls off your shoulder. Hoping to find this miraculous sweater, I dug into my closet.

After an hour of searching, I found it! It was white with a wide neckline that stretched all the way to my shoulders. I knew because of its size the sweater would always fall off my shoulders. I was aware this would reveal enough without showing off a lot. Now a good bra and a short skirt was all I needed to finish my plan. I stood in the mirror staring at myself. I had on a bright red bra and lace panties that stuck to my butt like glue.

To get Elliot I had to plan this one just right, but I wasn't sure how long it would take for the maids to finish washing his clothes. Probably 20 to 30 minutes, I contemplated. I stared at my clock it's about 2:40 now. I planned on showing up in Elliot's office around 3:35, about 25 minutes until four. My off the shoulder sweater, pale blue skirt that barely passed my butt, and sexy lingerie made me a force to be reckoned with. Elliots' not gonna know what hit him! I cheer, spinning around.

At 3:39 I arrived at Elliots' study door. Here goes nothing, I thought, opening the door. Elliot sat at his chair, scribbling something down in his notes. He barely glanced at the page he flipped on some packet. He looks busy maybe I should – Elliot looks up. "(name)? Why are you here, I mean, what are you doing here?" he asked, putting his pencil down. I tried not to smile in victory as I see his eyes roam over my body.

"Oh, Elliot I'm useless!" I cry in exasperation, falling down in a chair. "U-U–useless." He stutters. "Yes." I whine. "I was wondering if maybe you could show me what you do." I quietly whisper.

My shoulders droop as my sweater falls off to the side. I look up at Elliot's open mouth. He was unable to tear his eyes away from my shoulder. "You should, uhhhh' he looks up to the ceiling 'check the books if you want to." "Really!" I exclaim hopping up and leaning over his desk "Yes, (name) you…' He trails off when he realizes that my big shirt provides full access to see down my chest. 'You, ummm, (name), I think-" "Yes, Elliot?" You ask innocently. "I think, I mean-" "What's wrong, Elliot?" I questioned. He stares at my chest again then looks away. I could see the blush rising on his hidden face. "Here, maybe this will help you focus." I state walking around his desk. "What will-" he stopped short.

I was in his personal space and he knew there was no getting rid of me now. "Move over." I demanded. "Move...over?" He questioned. "Yes silly' I giggled 'you have to show me how to read these ridiculously long notes and letters." "Yes, sure." He automatically answered, pushing his chair to the side. "Now I was reading this' I bent over the desk to grab a stack of paper. I felt air rush up my skirt and knew I had him. Elliot could see my panties. His soft groan was conformation for me 'And I can't make sense of it." I told him, glancing over my shoulder. The March Hare sat in his chair with his coat over his private area, and closed eyes. I hoped he was thinking of me. "Elliot?' I ask. He opens those beautiful purple eyes of his.

'What's wrong with you, you've been acting strange since I got in here." The look on his face said it all. He thought that this was 'normal' from where I come from. He assumed that I was unaware of my actions.

"Yes, well I've been under a lot of stress and-" someone was knocking on the door. "Come in!" I reply. A faceless maid walks in "Oh, excuse me, Master Elliot, Miss (name). I was just delivering your clean clothes." She smiled, curtsying "Just put them over there." He said, pointing to a window seat. "Very well, sir." She responded. "You may go." He told her as she placed them down. The maid curtsied then left. "Now back to what I was saying, Elliot-" "(name) could you-could you.' He squeezed his eyes shut 'put on some other clothes." He waved his hand in the direction of the fresh shirts. Other clothes, you thought sourly, why isn't he pushing all his things off his desk and having his way with you? But then you think of something. He just pointed to his shirt and nothing more.

"Okay." You reply, trying to sound cautious. "Yes, I fear that you might be cold in your attire and won't focus on the task at hand." He stated, his voice regaining control. "If you say so." You draw out, pulling on the sleeve of your sweater. "And furthermore, I think-" he opens his eyes. You know he sees you, sweater off, butt up as your bent over looking for a shirt that's large enough. "You think what?" You casually inquire. "I think, I think, I think I need fresh air." Elliot rushes, pushing his chair back. "But Elliot what about our lesson?" I ask hoping to get him to reconsider. He's so close to taking me, I know it! "No, no not today." He hurries, practically wobbling away. "But, Elliot-" that's when he slams the door closed. I dropped the act and sat back on the window seat. Smiling, I say aloud "Not too shabby, you still have it after all."


	5. Chapter 4: Sentence Secret

_**4\. Make everything sound sexy**_  
_It might sound ridiculous but reading aloud from a book can be sexy. It all depends on how you read it. Use sexual innuendos when speaking to him. Include fun and flirty talk when you're facing him. It's hot and after all, laughing with the guy you're aiming for is the biggest turn-on._

Talk sexy? What am I a phone operator? I wouldn't really know where to start at. I looked down at the magazine. Yep, it said sexual innuendo. The only thing that came to mind was 'oh I'm so hard' and 'don't you want to take me?' I tried to seductively whisper them. Neither one of those phrases sounded right coming out of my mouth. They sounded like I was trying too hard. I cracked up at the pun. Maybe if I ask one or two of the maids and research a tad, maybe I can come up with something.

For the last four days I've been gathering information on how to talk sexy and I think I got it. "Now it's the day." I purr, looking in the mirror. Now is my chance to capture a hare! I casually stroll into the dining room, prepared for my task ahead. "Good morning everyone." "Good morning (name). What have we done to deserve this honor of your presence?" Blood remarked sarcastically. "I was previously detained." I growled, trying to hide my anger the host. Blood only chuckled and sipped his tea. "Morning onee-chan!" Dee mumbled through a mouth full of food. "Yeah morning onee-chan." Dum replied, reaching over the table for something sugary. I sat down in my chair, which conveniently was beside Elliot. "Good morning boys.' I answer back. 'So was I only one who woke up wet this morning?" I asked causally. Elliot chocked on his carrot bread as Blood coughed on his coffee. Elliot turned to me, his face flushed. "How-how did that happen?" "Oh I thought you knew." I innocently replied "No we did not.' Blood stated, irritation seeping through his voice. 'Tell us." I shrugged my shoulders ready to go into full prowler mode. "I don't want to go into personal business. Not when I have the _pleasure_ of Elliot next to me." The March hare reddened "Do you now?" Blood asked, humor returning in his voice. "I do. You know I've been thinking _long and hard_.' I draw out. Elliot chocks again on his food. I watch as he reaches for a water pitcher. 'About you Elliot." "A-A- About Me?!" He stammered. "Yes _you_' I pointed at him. _'And me_." I whisper. Elliot's rabbit ears start to twinge pink. "Don't worry, it was about our lessons. _You be the teacher and I'll be the student_.' Elliot shifted in his seat. _'I'll be coming_ wherever you're going.' I pulled at his arm, stroking one hand up and down 'I promise I'll be quiet, _unless_ you want me to be _loud_." I purred, lowering my lashes in a way I knew was seductive. "Well ummm" "_I want you here, right now_." Startled, Elliot jumps up. I jump up with him. He's trying so hard not to show his erection that he drops the pitcher of water. It drenches me completely. Blood's laughter soon fills the air. The twins continue to eat and Elliot stares, struck in between leaving and gawking at your figure. You smile coolly, thanking the gods for reminding you to not wear a bra. You know he can see your wet, harden nipples. "(Name)?" Before you can respond a low animalistic growl escapes Elliot's mouth. "Oh, _Elliot, you made me so wet_." You vibrate. Elliot's erection growls a little and he moves backwards. He keeps adjusting his cape to conceal it. "Now _look_ at me,' you whine. Elliot takes another step back, his eyes searching my body. His hand inadvertently reaches for you but he pulls it back. You grab your body and squeeze. '_I'm all messy and soaked through_. _Won't you just take me_, and clean me up?" I moan. Elliot licks his lips, and then closes his eyes. Once he opens them he gazes over my body one quick time, then hobbles out the room as fast as his gait will let him. "My, my, (name) maybe you should have come out your room sooner." Blood laughs. I grab the housecoat I left in the chair and put it on. "I have no idea what you're talking about." "I bet you don't." He twittered, taking another sip from his tea.

Day 2

I wasn't done with Elliot March, not by a long shot, I told myself. He tortured me, just by sitting down with a shirt unbuttoned. I hissed at the thought of him, rough and bared chest on top of me. He needed to be as turned on as I was. I walked in his office as if I always did this. Elliot barely looked up "Thank you. Leave the carrot mellows on the side table. I'm busy." "Too busy for a lesson?" I question, sauntering in. I hear Elliot groan slightly, before he looks up. "Ah, (name) I wasn't prepared for a lesson today." "I assumed my statement at breakfast the other day made my point clear." I vocalized, walking toward his desk. He coughed, and ducked his face.

"If you're serious about learning, then I'd suggest you start' he pointed to a stack of books in the opposite corner of the room 'with those." What, that's it? I thought, irritated. He couldn't have forgotten about me that quickly. "I can't wait for you to _put it in me_." I saw him raise his head, blushing again. You amble toward the encyclopedia sized books. You pick up the first one. "Gosh, _it feels so big_!" Elliot clears his throat. "Make yourself comfortable. If you have a question, don't hesitate to ask." Elliot stated, all the formalities sprinkled into the sentence. "I get it, _don't ask, just go for it_, right?" I huffed. I looked for a place to sit.  
He had a bed in here. There was no way the March Hare was going to resist me now! I triumphantly thought. I plopped down. "This bed is really soft' I moved a tad on it 'I actually _prefer it when it's harder_." "I don't, I mean I-" Elliot stammered. He was finally paying attention to me. I kicked up my feet. "Yeah, I could get used to this bed. And now I can use it day _and night_." I quipped smiling sinfully. Elliot shifted in his chair a few times. "Well, (name)-" "shush, Elliot I'm trying to read. Or if you like' I lied down on my back _'you could join me_?" I heard a chair turn, the wheels squeaking. "Oh' I pouted 'come on Elliot, _how long will it take for you to come_?" I whisper, looking the ceiling. "(Name), please' Elliot gruffly pleaded 'please find somewhere else to study it's distracting I meant distracting me. Not me personally, you aren't distracting' I frowned 'not to say that you aren't attractive enough, look at you! I'm having a hard time keeping my thoughts from- OH! Please (name) will you sit somewhere else. You're procrastinating and distracting yourself" he rambled, throwing a hand threw that golden blond he called hair. His ears slumped a smidge.  
"Fine I'll go by the window." I sigh, getting up from the bed. From the corner of my eye, I could see Elliot watch me. I smiled. He does want me. He licked his lips. Apparently a lot. I sit at the window seat for a while in quietness. The only sound filling the room is the flipping swooshes of a page. "Don't you think we should turn on some music?' I inquire 'I always study better that way." Elliot looks up "What do you mean?" "I mean I want to _make sweet noise with you_." Elliot's ears perk up. "You mean-" "I mean do you think' I lean forward on a pillow in the seat. I purposely fall forward, lying on my stomach. the book digs into my stomach. Elliot rises. He's going to do it, he's going to take me! My heart starts to beat faster. "_Oh God! Oh Yeah_!" I moan "(name)" Elliot whispers. "It _hurts so bad_. I'm sorry Elliot, I'm disrupting you,_ I should be punished_." I purr. Elliot growls. He moves towards me with a determination in his eyes. He stands in front of me. We stare at each other and I wonder if he'll make the first move. "I can't take it anymore!" He cries "Can't take what?" I play. He stares at me one hard time then bolts for the door before I can say anything else erotic.

Day 3

Hump! Some plan that was, I slump. Maybe this stupid magazine is wrong, but it can't be. I saw it, he wants me. I know it in my gut! I wonder where he's run off to today, I sigh, peering out of the library window. That's when I see him walking away from the gardens and into the forest that defines the edge of the property. Here's my last chance. He can't run from me inside those trees. Especially since I plan on faking an injury.

I moved to the opposite side of the forest to make it seem like we'd meet accidentally. He was muttering something under his breath when I approached. "Hey, Elliot." I murmured in his ear. He flinched then turned around and pointed a gun to my head. "WHOA! WHOA! IT'S ME, (NAME)" I rush jumping back. "Sorry, (name) I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was someone trying to attack me." "Attack you?' I say startled. I'll never get used the violence that circulates through Wonderland. 'I'd never hurt you, intentionally." I hush. "So you would hurt me?" Elliot chuckles, putting up his gun. "Be Careful, I bite." I teased, pretending to bite at him. He laughs again. "What brings you out here?" He asks. "You know, average walks." "What about you?" "Thinking." "Thinking about who?" I question, praying the answer is me. Elliot blushes. He avoids making eye contact with me.

"Just thinking." "Well if you're just thinking about people, what would you do to me, if I was the person you're thinking about?" I inquire. Elliot turns a brighter red, his rabbit ears ducking. "I-I-I have no idea." "Here play 20 questions with me." I state. He stares at me, confused. "20 questions is simple. You ask a question and I have to answer truthfully, then it's my turn to ask you a question." "Okay." He nods, still blushing like an adorable child. "What are you wearing right now?" He blinked and stared down. I stared at him also, taking him in. I was supposed to be making him want me. You practically had him at your feet yesterday, use the sexy innuendos again, I tell myself.

"_What outfit would look best on me_?" I purr. I want to answer for Elliot and say him. By the way his eyes trail my body, I know I'm not too far off. "And it has to be truthful?" "Yes, all the truth." I lie. People lie playing 20 questions all the time, but he doesn't need to know that. "Honestly, that breakfast where you were wet was the best outfit on you." "Do you think so?' I vibrate, batting my lashes. Elliot looks away. '_You're such a bad boy_. I like it." I honestly reply. I couldn't believe that I said that out loud. "Really?" He chirped. "_I like it when_ _you do that_!" I throatily growl. "I, (name), are you-" he stops and puts one arm around my waist. I gasp in shock. Elliot's heat, it's potent. It sears my back as he holds on to me. There was a stray bullet that nearly missed me. "Oh my GOD! ELLIOT THAT WAS A BULLET!" I scream. "I know." He states, not letting go of my waist. I didn't want him to move either. "_Mmmmm,_ _it feels so good_!" I sigh in bliss.

Elliot abruptly drops his hand. "I'm sorry, (name) I know you-" "No, no I was walking and not noticing where I was going. _Punish me! I've been a bad girl_!" I pout. Elliot swallows. "But I grabbed you when you didn't give me the-" "_But you grabbed me_." I whine. "I and you and I, while we, yet, I'm not sure..." Elliot stammered. "_I've been waiting all day_ for this, Elliot." I whimper seductively. I didn't notice the tree root sticking out and trip. Elliot catches me around my waist, again.  
"Elliot." You breathe. You turn around to face him. Your back is pressed against a tree trunk. Since when did that happen? Elliot is looking at you and inching closer and closer with each passing minute. "(Name)' he leans in, his breath a sexual invitation. 'Can I tell you, you're beautiful?" His hand tighten around my waist. "_Use more force_." I hush, already under his spell. I never noticed the gray rims of his purple eyes; or the fact that his hair is the color of a wheat field in the fall. The way his ears lean forward, tickling my head is a whisper of future erotic ear rubbing. I breathe again, to make sure I'm not dreaming.

Elliot bares into my soul and all I can hear is the beating of my heart, the blood pumping into my lady parts. Elliot moves forward, leaving very little room to move, not that either one of us were complaining. He's going to kiss me! I think. So I close my eyes and glide forward, his hard erection pushes against my skirt. Good Lord, I haven't even tasted him and he's driving me crazy, I think.

That's when we hear a rustle in the bushes. Elliot's ears perk up, on red alert. He pulls his gun out so fast that I miss it. Then he slides in front of me, aiming for the shadow that appears from the bush. It's Ace. "Ace!' I gasp. 'What are you doing here?" "Damn It! Ace, I practically blew your brains out." Elliot grunts, replacing his gun. Ace shakes his head "Maybe, it'd help me get to Julius's easier.' He shrugs. 'Whelp, if I'm going to make it to his house before night, I better get moving." I give Elliot a look like 'help him out.' He pleads with his sad eyes 'do I have to?' "Yes." I firmly state. Elliot sighs. "Wait! Ace, I'll show you the way. You, Damn forgetting knight." Elliot curses, following Ace deeper and deeper into the grooves of the forest.

Once they're out of earshot, I lean against the tree and release the breath I didn't know I was holding. I was this close to being kissed by Elliot March. I must be the Stupidest woman in the world for letting him go. It was for a good cause that I did it. It was to help Ace find his way, I tell myself as I walk back to the mansion, alone.


	6. Chapter 5: The Buddy Rule

**_Sorry guys it's taking me so ong to get this chapters out. I'm about to graduate Nan's I'm getting all my finals done, cap and gown, senior trip, etc, so I just found the time to write this one. Thanks for the patience and enjoy!_**

* * *

**_5.__Check Out His Competition_**

_Lust works in bizarre ways. If you want to get your man to show passion for you, slyly capture the eye of another guy. To stoke your guy's interest, watch a sexy waiter as he walks around or flash a flirty smile at one of his friends when you know he's watching you. Just the possibility of other guys eyeing you all night will make him grateful that he's the lucky dog who gets to take you home._

"Do I have to?" I complained. Images of Elliot and I wrapped together, filled my brain. I could still feel the warmth of his hands on my waist, his need digging into my torso, the whisper from his breath, kissing me ever so slightly. My body ached at the thought of what could have been had I not been so Stupid! I punched my pillow in frustration. Damn, Ace for always losing his way. If I hadn't felt bad for him... I just needed to follow the magazine, it hasn't failed me yet. I've got him hooked, now I need to reel him in. I shifted up right. I should get out of bed.

Rising, I stretched and went to grab the flung magazine. Check out his competition. Who could that be? It had to be a guy Elliot's close enough to to notice the attention I'll give to the other guy. He had to be around often, but he can't be a faceless, I thought. Elliot wouldn't feel threatened by one of them. So it boiled down to the men in the Hatters mansion. The bloody twins or Blood. The bloody twins were too young. Just the thought of even trying to sound remotely flirtatious with them sent a chill down your spine. You supposed that left Blood. He was even worse. 'My gracious host' was undeniably handsome, but that's where the attraction started and stopped for you. The mafioso was ruthless, cunning, and quick to kill. He had an air about him that exuded sexual pleasures of the dangerous kind. Also, he took every opportunity he had to make you uncomfortable and laughed at your expense. You gritted your teeth "Elliot, you better be worth this." You cursed.

Now to make Elliot jealous, I first had to make Blood horny. That meant something seductive and revealing. Easy prey seemed to suit his fancy. I dreaded this particular assignment, but planned to grin and bear it. I glanced at the clock. It was around noon. I racked my brain for Blood's schedule. He would be in... His study! Did Elliot visit him there or did he go to Elliot? It seemed ridiculous to think that Blood Depre would bend his schedule to accompany anyone else, including his right-hand man. Blood had to speak to Elliot sometime during the day; when was the question. Maybe I could question one of the maids into telling me, I think. As I reached for the doorknob, I suddenly remembered my attire. I was wearing saggy men's pants and a big t-shirt. What if I ran into Blood? Quickly, I changed into a short flouncy skirt, and a tight corset like shirt that pushed up my breast. Looking at myself in the mirror, I smiled. I was dressed exactly like the other faceless girls he brings home.

Stepping out of my room, I ran into a maid. "Oh! I'm so-" "No, I am (name). Please don't tell anyone! It was my fault!" the faceless maid insisted. I touched her quivering figure "Hey, I'm sorry. We both ran into each other. I promise I won't tell anyone." I comfort her. She sniffs and picks herself up. "Thank you (name)." she replies "You're welcome. Actually, I have a-" a large romping of footsteps entered the hallways. "What in the world!" I start, turning my attention to the rowdy twin boys gallivanting down the hall. All the servants smashed their bodies against the wall, quacking in fear of being bulldozed by the whopping double trouble. "Dee! Dum! Stop RUNNNING!" you yell, stepping into their way. The boys screeched to a halt.

"Onee-chan!" they cheered, the blood from their sickles, a pleasant reminder of the demons they truly were. "Want to see" Dee began "What we got?" Dum concluded. Their toothy smile sent a chill down your spine "What have you got?" you shakily question, afraid of their response. Dum held up a detached finger. "A new fingerprint!" Dee exclaimed, Dum just nodded his head in agreeance. Your curiosity outweighed the scream in your head to bolt down the hallway. "Wh-wh-why do yo-yo-you need a new finger-fingerprint?" you ask. "To know who the unnamed people are." Dum stated innocently. "Want to see our collection?" Dee inquired. Before you can respond, they had picked you up and carried you down the hall. "Boys, Put Me Down!" you cry "Why?" they probe in unison "Because, because,….I need to see Blood." You frantically reply. The twins stop short and throw you on the ground.

You hit the floor with a thud. You're starting to second guess you decision on wearing short skirts. You rub your aching butt. "Owwwwww!" you whine. "Onee-chan, why do you want to" "See Blood?" "Yeh, he's talking to the bunnyman." "When they talk, they're not fun." Dee ended. You get up. "Wait, so they're talking now?" "Yes, onee-chan but play with us instead of them." "We don't like when you play with the bossman and the bunny." Dee whimpered. You wanted nothing more than to play, but not with them. "I'm sorry, Dee, Dum, I have to go" you call, sprinting down the hall. If the twins were right then you could make this work. You smile a devious smile. This could be easier than you think it will.

As you stand at Blood's study door, you realize that you have no plan. "Here's to winging this." You mutter under your breath, walking in. Blood was stretched out on his couch as Elliot paced back and forth. Both men glanced up at you. Now you felt exposed. Elliot's shirt and pants were rolled up, exposing rough, lean, muscles that you only imagined, until now. "Oh!" you groan. This'll be harder than you thought. "Hey boys." You sultrily draw, eyeing Blood. He turned on his stomach, a playful look dancing in his eyes. "(name) to what do I owe this pleasure?" You tried not to cringe at his sentence. Each word was dripped in sexual invitation. "I'm here to see, how things work" I purr, sitting on the couch arm. I rub my lips, hoping it looked sexy. Apparently, it did. I got Blood's attention and Elliot's. The sexy carrot blonde appeared hurt. Good, so it is working! Bloods' body heat pushed against mine as he moved toward me on the couch . I tried not to stiffen as he shifted. Imagine, Elliot next to you, I tell myself. Blood cocks an eyebrow at me as I force myself to wink back. That's playful, right? He blows against my thigh, sending a shiver up my body. That's super foul play, I want to yell, but the way Elliot is frowning at you proves that you should go further. His face is directly in front of my skirt, every shift I made revealed more flesh. "W-well Blood... I'll leave you to **_It_**." Elliot growled. I moved again, breast forward, pert in his face "Did I disturb you?" I pout. Elliot bore into Blood. "No, but obviously, I'm disturbing you." Blood sat up on his elbows "Please, Elliot, use some decorum, besides your' his eyes grazed my body 'trainee could benefit from what I can teach her." Elliot's jaw locked. I watched as he stuck his tongue in his cheek. What else his tongue could do, I wondered.

A throaty moan pushed against my lips. Blood looked up, hooking an arm around my waist, I shrieked in surprise. He pulled me down on the couch with him. Blood moved up on his knees, practically covering your view of Elliot's stone face. He traps your face. You silently try not to cringe at the thought of the mafia boss touch you. He whispers in your ear "If you wanted my company, little vixen' he rubs one hand along your thigh 'then you should have just said so!" He eased back from you. You squeeze your eyes shut, hoping to stop the uncontrollable urge to shiver. He turns onto his back and lays his head in your lap. The warmth of his cranium spread so near your genitalia made you uncomfortable. You stare at Elliot, only to have him divert his eyes away from you. He walks to the other side of the room. You try not to slump your shoulders. Fine! If he wants to play it like that, then you can be flirty. So much so, that Elliot will have no choice but to claim you as his woman. Blood's hair tickles against your bare legs. You watch as he lazily stretches further out on the couch. As you attempt to hold back the small vile forming in your throat, a tiny voice in your head hush 'Blood certainly is a sensual, physical man. Does he know he's taunting your senses right now?' No! You tell yourself.

Blood Dupre is a cruel, sadistic man who cares for no one but himself. You've seen him kill a man in cold blood just for fun. But, please dear heart stop beating so fast. He was desirable, gorgeous- "(name), is your silence a quiet acceptance?' Blood opened one eye as he looked up to you 'Even if it isn't, I have no problem using it as one." He vibrated. Oh! Good God! You could feel every movement he made. "I-ummm-I'm not sure what to say." You squeak. The man you were flirting with was making you hot for him. You can't be! Think of Elliot and Elliot March **alone**! Yet, the dull thud of your lady parts reaching up to Blood, made it hard. Blood stroking your back didn't help. On top of that... You wonder why Blood was so warm. What would it be like for him to be that warm on top of you. "Mind games never work on a real man. Elliot, wouldn't you agree?" Blood mused, eyes closed. Each one of his words planted another seed of sexual arousal inside of you. You gulp, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Here you are, hot under the hood for a vile creature, who's only gain is to drive his flag between your legs.

Now Elliot's avoiding your eye contact. He swerved around, causing the vase he was looking at to fall. "Elliot!" You gasp, jumping up. "Owwwww! Fuck!" Blood cursed. "Elliot!" You yell again. The March Hare glared at you, holding his now bleeding hand. "Oh My Gosh!' You exclaim, running over to Elliot. You bend down quickly, the rush of air going up your skirt an unwelcome feeling. 'Are you alright?" Elliot flinched his hand away from your outreach. "He'll be fine (name); I on the other hand...' Blood stood by his bar, whirling a dark liquid in his glass. He looked like a sexy Don Draper. Your heart skips a beat. "Why must women be attracted to bad boys." You mumble under your voice. Elliot scowled at Blood "Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you right now, you Damned Dirty Son-Of-A-Bitch?!" Elliot spat. You'd never heard him use such corse language especially not to Blood. "Elliot, what are you-"Blood began "Oh' Elliot spat. Blood clicked his tongue 'you know exactly why." Elliot got up and stormed out of the room. When he slammed the door, the whole room shook. You want to know what that conversation was about. Instead of letting curiosity get the best of you, you grab a cloth off the table and chase after him. Before you reached the knob, Blood jumps in your way. "Move!" You state, maneuvering around him. "Not so fast." He grinned sinisterly. "I have to help him." You exasperate, moving to the left. "Help me first." He pouted, moving with you. "Okay. Close your eyes." You fake giggle. Blood does as you command. You dash around him quickly. "Another time." You call, running down the hallway. "So cat and mouse are how you play?" He inquired. You don't bother to respond or look back. Blood Dupre and flirting are not a good mix; Not even to get Elliot March.

You follow the drizzle of blood and catch up to Elliot in no time. He's leaning against a wall, cringing in pain. The muscles of his back are strong, look at the way they bulge out supporting- Stop it, you think. "Elliot.' He glances back at you. You flush. 'Thank goodness I found you' you wave the cloth 'I have bought a makeshift bandage. You've got to be bleeding terribly. Here let me see." You beam at him. His ice cold grimace stopped you in your tracts."No!' His voice is biting, with both of his ears on alert. 'Go back to Blood.' He growled 'I've got this!" With that he swerved around and stomped away. You wait until his silhouette disappears before you break down and cry. All you wanted to do was to make Elliot jealous. A simple flirt with Blood to make Elliot get mad and claim you as his own; at least that was the plan. Now Elliot hates me. The way he looked at me, made me feel like a faceless maid. Elliot March hates me, I think over and over as I trod to my room. What's the point in trying to get the guy if he shows no interest. I guess I'll stare at him from afar. So long fantasy turned reality, I think, crawling under the covers of my bed.


	7. Chapter 6: Sweet Smell of Decay

"Rise and shine (name)!"A faceless maid chirped, drawing back the curtains of my room. "Uggggghhhh! Leave me alone to die." You mumble, burying yourself deeper in the sheets. "But Miss-" "No." You moan. The shuffling noise stops. Did she leave? You wonder. After a heartbeat, you carefully peer out from your sheets. The maid was gone, but she left something behind. A piece of cake. You roll over in the bed, cocooning yourself in the sheets. You laugh. "If I can get out of this... then I can-" your hand pops out. "Gotcha!" You chuckle, wiggling out of the rest of the sheets. "Yum' you drool, picking up the cake. You try to remember the last time you ate something of substance. 'Who cares!" you pip, taking a large bite. "Ummmmmmmm!' You moan, devouring the rest of the cake. 'Well, that hit the spot!" You say, stretching. The plate in your lap falls. Thankfully, it didn't break into a thousand pieces, but you do notice something you didn't before. The paper napkin you used to wipe your mouth with, had writing on the back._ Hope you liked the cake. We miss you. When you get the chance come back for another lesson!_ It had to be from the baker lady, she's the only one who could make something so good that it would melt in your mouth.

You scratch your head. "I guess I haven't seen the baker lady in a while." Then you flinch. What if you see Elliot down there? Would he spit in your face? You silently hope that he's sick or Way Too busy to visit the baker lady. "Please let her make a cheesecake or vanilla cake today" you whisper. You shuffle off to your mirror. As you glance up you shrieked! Good God! Who is that girl in the mirror? Definitely not you, you think. Your hair was a mess, sticking up everywhere and anywhere. One eye looked droopier than the other. The bags under your eyes appeared to weigh a thousand pounds. Your large t-shirt was a wrinkled disarray and you only noticed your pajama shorts when you stretched up to scratch your hair. "Damn, I look like hell!" You whistle. All this for a guy. "For a stupid, pigheaded, stubborn, childish...' You think of his face lighting up as he eats some carrot concoction, just like a child 'adorable, sweet, smart, kind, caring, and totally mine." you hush sitting on the floor. Damn, that Rabbit Man! Fuck his smile and caring words. "Who does he think he is?' You growl to no one 'How dare he get mad at me for flirting with Blood!' Couldn't he see I was practically being raped by him? The mafioso did all but drool on you and take you then and there 'I did all this for you Elliot!" You scream, frustrated. This all started out with that Stupid gossip magazine. You got up and stomped to the other end of the room and snatched the magazine. The faceless girl on the front smiles happily at the faceless guy she's trying to get. "Well, I Will Not Be The Faceless Girl!" I declare. I glare at the magazine. The next step staring back.

_6\. __**Keep Him Out of the Loop**_

_The funny thing about men is that telling them less about your life makes them long for you more. Edit your small talk and you'll make a discovery: The less you tell him, the more interested he'll become in your day-to-day._

This Stupid magazine is always getting me into trouble! You know what? Screw guys! I'm going down to that bakery and eating as many sweets as I want. Who needs love when you can be fat with lots to love? Blood Dupre never deserved your attention and Elliot March...what could you say about Elliot March, other than the fact that he was the driving force of all your embarrassment and harassment. You know what, I thought, shrugging on a comfortable sweater and plain jeans. I'm going to dress relaxed and nothing else, Not for a man, Not for attention, Just for Me! I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was pulled back away from my face, my sweater climbed to me like a gigantic bear hug and my jeans were snug against my hips. I was content with my appearance. In fact I think I looked DAMN sexy. When Elliot March sees me, he can take my image and shove it where the carrots don't grow because he'll never have to worry about me chasing him anymore, I defiantly declared.

I got up and walked out of my room. Enough cowering! I have seen anyone in six weeks, well Not Any More! You confidently walk through the hallways to Blood's "special" kitchen. You run smack dab into the "secret" door. A faceless maid cried out "OhMyGosh! (Name) I Didn't Mean To Hit You With the DOOR!" You run your throbbing head. "It's-it's okay...' You blink away the tears forming in your eyes 'I think." You swerve around the quivering maid, heading toward the "secret" door. She grabs onto your sweater "NO WAIT! PLEASE, MASTER BLOOD CAN'T KNOW!" She wailed. You pry from her grasp. "Hey look at me.' You touch her face. She flinches. 'I'm not on my way to see Blood and it was boy our faults, okay?" The maid sniffled "You sure?" "Absolutely." I assure. As she turned around, her previous comment dawned on me. "Hey" the maid turned around "Yes (name)?" "Why did you think I was going to see Blood?" "Master Blood just came into the bakery' she paused when I didn't respond 'ma'am." I smiled at her "Thanks." "You're welcome (name)." She beamed back.

You take your time descending the stairs, afraid of coming in contact with Blood. _"So cat and mouse are how you play?" _ You shiver. "This shouldn't be so hard." You hit the last step with a muted thud. "INCOMING!" A baker yelled, rushing by with a five tier cake. "Oh!" You jump back, tripping into the last step. You cry out as you fall backwards, but a hand catches you at the small of your back. "Oh, thank you." You say, looking up. The faceless man holding you flashes a gig-a-watt smile. "No problem mistress." He set me back on my feet. "Oh' you laugh 'Don't call me mistress, it's weird and implies...' The faceless man peered at you 'stuff. Either way call me (name)" you explain. "Yes (name)" he beamed. "Hey' a faceless man runs up 'Adam! We've been searching for you everywhere! There's a ten man job that needs your attention" The first faceless man, Adam, chuckles. "Tom, you need to lighten up, I doubt those pastries are That heavy. Besides I was helping out the most-(name)" he corrected. Tom glanced my way. "I'm-I'm sorry mistress, but I need Adam back." He squeaked. "I'm not a mistress, just (name) and its alright" I assure. Tom tentatively smiled and started to pull Adam away, but Adam shrugged him off. "My lady' I blinked at him '(name), it was a pleasure meeting you." He took your hand and kissed it. You try not to blush at his chivalry. Adam runs off before you could properly thank him.

"Oh well. Now that that's over, where is the bakery section?" "Further down in Block H" some random baker said running by. "Thank you!" You cry after her, losing her in the crowd of bakers and chefs, in no time. After nearly dodging a thousand and one servants with every confection you could think of, you end up at the decorations station. That's when you see May scurry past you, with oven mitts and a red hot pan filled with cake. You follow her, surprised how agile she is compared to her tiny frame. As she placed the piping hot dish on the counter, you speak. "May." The young girl jumps, startled by your voice. She turns around and holds her hand to her heart. "(n-name) you sc-scared me!" She breathed. "I'm sorry May.' I sooth 'I know I haven't been around lately and decided to see about you" "oh' she shakily whispered 'that's nice" "MAY! Where are you? Didn't I say to put the cake down and come ba-" the baker lady started, marching in. "Well, well' she puts her hands on her hips. 'Look what the cat dragged in." "Hi." I sheepishly reply. "Seems like you got my letter' she walked forward, brushing a unseen crumb from my face 'and my cake." "Well,' I licked my lips 'I was hungry." "Darn, straight you were! We hadn't seen you for eons. Thought Master Blood got you." "Under his spell' a voice cut in. We both gasped, turning our attention to the deviously sexy man, stretched against the doorway. Damn! Did Blood get hotter? He was lazily leaned against the frame in a loose fitting shirt that showed off his chest and tight fitting slacks. No! Don't think about that, you've seen this criminal kill a man in cold blood for nothing but fun. He can't be anything but deadly in bed, and you prefer to be alive after you have sex. Blood pushed away from the doorway 'God, I hope so." He seductively drew. "Master Blood" the baker lady curtsied. "Mariah." He coolly answered, never taking his eyes off of you. "Down here to kill anyone, today?" She casually inquired. His eyes flickered over to the baker lady, Mariah. "Not anyone _You_ know" he rebutted calmly. Were they seriously having a conversation about killing people? And with a calm tone. Your brain couldn't take it.

"Ummmm, Mariah?" You quietly asked. Blood and Mariah stopped their mental stare down and stared at you. "Yes, (name)?" "I-you-some one mentioned cake" you blurt out, embarrassed that was the first thing you could think of? "Cake?" Mariah blinks. "Yes..." You question. "Oh right, cake' Mariah claps her hands 'May, go frost that under the sea cake and you missy' "Yes, ma'am." May pipes, dashing off. She points at me 'are coming with me." Before I can protest, she's already walked out the room. You follow after her, trying to keep up. "Whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Blood sensually demanded, grabbing hold of your elbow. When you glance back at Blood all you could see was hunger, fire and sexual tension about to explode on you. He growls low, and pulls you closer. "Don't think I haven't noticed you've been avoiding me." His chest reverberated against your back. You try to shift out of his grasps. Instead he pushes you away from him and starts to stroll after Mariah. "You know, I'm a very, very patient man, but you my little flower' he gazes back at you 'are trying my patience. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you here and now?" He quipped, cocking an eyebrow. You blush at the thought and try to walk past Blood. He grabs your elbow again. "Hummm, my flower?" He whispers in your ear. "I, I think you're not an exhibitionist." You reply, your brain shriveling at the thought of him touching you. Even being this close to him, is not good. Whatever you thought you saw in him is now short lived. "Oh, I won't?' He questions 'I am the master of this house, if I take you here and now, none of them could do anything unless they want to risk losing' he grazed a hand down your side 'everything." "That's rape." You spit at him. "That's not a word in my vocabulary." He sinisterly smiled. You yank away from him, marching all the way to Mariah's studio. You will yourself not to cry.

"There you are! What did you get ran over by a semi-truck on the way over?' Mariah exclaimed. You grin at the elderly lady. She pulled me to the side 'is Master Blood with you?" She hushes. "No." I shake my head, thankful he didn't chasing after me. "Whew! I'm sorry to say it pudding, but that boy is terrible. There I've said it!" She laughs out loud and you laugh with her "He really is the worst." You giggled. "Hum, Amen to that one. Enough chit chat about terrible people. You wan-" "What about terrible people?" A voice asks. I cringe at the sound of his voice, hoping this was all a part of some sick dream I was having. "Elliot!' Mariah cheers, hugging him 'so the prodigal son returns?" "Yes' he chuckles. It's like dripping gold on diamonds it's so hard and manly. I instantly miss Elliot. 'But only so you can feed me." He teases. "Oh, you' Mariah playfully swats at him. 'And my wayward daughter has come back, I have just the thing for this occasion." Mariah insists, rushing off.

"So you're the wayward daughter?" Elliot sneers. "And you the prodigal son." The rabbit man, struts to the other end of the room. "Well, one things for sure' he takes a glimpse at you 'you are wayward." You hold back the tears forming in your eyes. You never knew Elliot could be so biting, so harsh. A tiny voice in your head goes 'please, you knew he wasn't Blood's second in command because he like rainbows and unicorns.'. "This is true." You speak out loud. "WHAT?!" Elliot bellows. "I-I-I didn't say anything." "Oh, Yes YOU DID!" He screamed, storming toward you. You step back in fear. "I swear I didn't!" He scoffs "As if I believe you. I'm an idiot" he murmurs the last part, running a hand through that gorgeous hair of his. As mesmerized as you were by the sheer power of him, you hear his last regret. Does he really hate that he thought of you? You hope not. "I've never lied to you Elliot." You quietly respond, afraid to enflame his wrath. "What was that?" He asked. "I've never lied to you' you say a little bit louder, when he turns around and looks at you, you get a tad bolder 'Elliot" you declare, holding his eyes with yours. He breaks the contact first and bitterly laughs.

"I don't think so, you, my dear' he points to me 'may have never lied to me but I know that you've lied to those poor saps that you've been stringing along." Now, you're confused. "What poor saps are you talking about?" Elliot sniggers "Do two of our best heavy lifters in the bakery, ring a bell?" "Heavy lifters? Elliot, I'm not even sure that's a real job down here. Who are you talking about?" "Of course you didn't ask what they did. You're just incredibly selfish. Tom and Adam, ring a bell now?" "Tom and Adam? Oh the nice guys that were pastry carriers. They were nice but I've just met them." "Bullshit!" Elliot said. "But I have, I was in this bakers' way and ended up tripping; Adam caught me, that's it." "I'm sure that's not all he caught." Elliot jeered. "Elliot, surely you're kidding? I don't even know those boys, besides what type of girl do you think I am?" The glare in Elliot's eyes said all that he wouldn't. He thought I was sleeping with Tom or Adam or both. Neither option was true or anywhere near the truth. "You're kidding, right?" "I'm only kidding if you and Blood were, when you were cuddled together in the crowd. It's just disgusting." He spat. Cuddled together in the crowd? Oh he must mean when Blood grabbed you and pulled you close to him. "It's not what you think, Blood was..." What could you say Blood was doing? Silently saying he'd rape you whether he got your consent or not? You didn't want to share that detail, in fact you wanted to forget that little fact altogether. "Just like I thought, your silence says a thousands words, or in your case' his face appeared to be in disgust. 'A thousand fucks with anyone and everyone."

A single tear slid down your face. Elliot's face softened. "Are you crying?" You swivel around and sniff "No!" He must not see you this way. "Alright you two! You must taste this new flavor!' Mariah stated, coming back into the decoration station. 'Oh, dear. I've missed something." You turn to go, wiping another tear from your eye. "No, you didn't miss anything, because there was nothing to miss, right Elliot?" He grunted in response. 'Even if there was, it would be **_None_** of **Master Elliot'**s business." You answer, running away before you lost the little control or dignity you had left.

**(Sorry everyone about the dark tone in this one. Have you every written a story and the characters just took over, so that you're writing what you see and not what you make up? That's what happened with this chapter. I apologize if I didn't keep everyone completely on character for their dialogue, but we all knew Blood was going to hit on you sooner than later. But I promise to not make him as aggressive next time. And you accomplished your goal, you didn't tell Elliot about your day. **

**Side bar: I do not condone nor accept the idea of rape and it is a serious thing to not be handled lightly, so I'm sorry in advance to anyone I've offended, I didn't mean it. )**


	8. Chapter 7: All's Fair in Love and War

You run away from the bakery, not daring to look back even when Mariah calls out your name. All you can do is cover your face as the tears pour down it. Somehow you can dodge the servants easier through your tear stained eyes. "(name)! (name)!" Mariah yells, her voice becoming more and more distant as you plow forward. You keep running, thankful you're finally not wearing something tight or revealing. You're just free. Free to do whatever you want. You're free you think again. Then you look up, a baker is in your way. "MOVE!" you cry, trying to regain control over your body. The baker guy stops mid-walk to stare at you. "MOVE!" you cry again, louder this time encase he didn't hear you. Something in his face snaps and he starts to rush forward, but he's too late. The two of you collide into each other.

"Ohhh, my head." You groan, rubbing your head. "What did I run into?" You hear a couple whispers and mummers, as your eyes start to focus. Where were you? Then a male mumbles quite close to your ear. You jump, knocking your knee against his. "How did we-" you start. "Oh, my goodness (name)! You gave me quite a fright.' Mariah began, pushing through the crowd. 'BACK UP, YOU PANSIES! WHAT YOU NEVER SEEN A PERSON FALL BEFORE?" "We haven't seen a Player fall down before. We already know about the mishaps in your shop, all you have are klutz." A lady sneered, covered from head to toe in flour. She was a short, Asian looking lady with a smile that could poison anything. Mariah took a few steps towards her, and waved her icing spoon. "Now look here, Libby! I'm not going to get into this with you again. Not while you see my friend in pain." Libby folded her arms and scoffed. "You think **that** girl is your friend? Please! She's obviously shacking the boss. She probably came down here to check on us." She stated, moving in on Mariah. "Oh! The nerve of you! (Name) is a sweet girl' she pointed to me 'who wouldn't touch the boss. Don't rope her into your weird group of servants who want to be the Master's 'servants'." Mariah angrily shivered. "Oh My, You, I, Mariah, that's none of your business.! Besides, why would you trust her? She's one of them." She hushed, getting in Mariah's face. You didn't know what was going on with these two women, but they obviously weren't baking cakes together on the weekend. "Hey Mariah' your strangled voice cracks.

Mariah's head snaps in your direction. Relief spreads into her voice "(name) you're alive. You gave me a shocker. The way you and Alfonso collided.' She touched her head 'I'd been out for days." "Probably cuz your so old." Libby muttered. Mariah turned around and scowled. "Jealous much. I got the guy, you didn't. Get over it. Bitter old bag." She whispered to herself. You sit up, holding onto your neck. Instead of feeling bruised skin, all you feel is moist, sticky cake. "I'm covered in cake aren't I?" You sigh. "I'm afraid you are, honey." Mariah chuckled, wiping away some of it with a dishcloth. You start to look around, wanting to see if the baker boy was okay. "Where's the guy I hit?" You ask, getting up. The crowd starts to break apart. "Who, Alfonso? Oh he slinked off a while ago. That boy could get kidnapped and they'd bring him back, he's so absentminded." "Are you sure?" You inquire. Mariah beams, 'positive"

"(Name)! (Name)! Oh, thank god I found you, I heard you slipped and fell. I was worried." Elliot heaved, his face flushed with a gorgeous red. His hair was a tangled mess and you could see down his shirt as he leaned over. But all you could remember was the nasty way he spoke to you. "_Well, one things for sure' he takes a glimpse at you 'you are wayward."_ "Why worry about me? I'm the wayward daughter. Some guy will catch me." You spat. His eyes darken. "Don't say that." He stated. "Is that an order from second-in-command?" You question. "That's a statement for your own good. You don't know what lurks around this mansion." He spoke as if you were a child. That made your blood boil. "You mean my rendezvous in the shadows? Those are great by the way." You answer, turning away. He grabs onto your wrist. The back of your head tells you that he's saying something but all you think of is Blood, grabbing you by the arm. _'I am the master of this house, if I take you here and now, none of them could do anything unless they want to risk losing' he grazed a hand down your side 'everything."_ You close your eyes shut and slap Elliot as hard as you can. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He holds his face in shock. You gasp as you run away. What got into you, you'll never know, but one things for sure, Elliot March does not want you. You just made sure of that one.

The next day caught you outside the tea room holding your breath. "You've got this (name)" you whisper to yourself. As you open the grand wooden doors to the tea room all eyes turn to you. Blood smirks. "My, my, looks like our vixen has dared to show her face." You flinch. Even the sound of his voice makes you want to scream and run in the other direction. You'd forgotten all about Blood. All you knew was that you were going to ignore Elliot at every turn. "Hi, Onee-chan!" Dum started, sipping through a straw. Every time you saw the double trouble, they seemed to digress in age. "Sit next to us!" Dee stated, waving his arm. You peep at the table. There are three seats available. If you sit near Blood you're afraid you'll be accosted. If you sit near Elliot, you won't have to worry about looking in his direction, but there's always the off chance that his presence in your peripheral vision will drive you crazy. That leaves the seat next to the twins. You hadn't prepared for a migraine today. Being stuck between Dee and Dum was as much fun as being a rag doll in a tug of war battle. You smile and sigh. "Sure, I'll sit next to you." You reply. Dum begins to clap loudly and dance about. Dee jumps out of his chair. "Here onee-chan sit in my chair!" He pushes the chair toward you. "Oh, you don't need to I can sit in my-" something pushes you backwards. You peer up at the largely ornate throne you're slumped in. Dum pops his head from behind it. "I found you a better chair, onee-chan." He grins. You blink, startled by the impact of the chair hitting your legs. "I, um, Dum-" "Dum, don't be a meanie. Share onee-chan!" Dee whines. "No! She's mine." Dum states. You get out of the throne. "Look boys, why can't I enjoy being with both of you?" "Since you enjoy doing it anyways." Elliot snorts. You turn and look at the bunny man. He glances over at you, with a rather snide smile as if to say 'what you gonna do about it'. You didn't know what you wanted to do, but you knew you didn't want to be there anymore. "I'm sorry, Dee, Dum. I, I can't stay here." You mutter, rushing from the room.

You hear a clatter of dishes come from behind you, but you don't turn around. You're scared it's one of the boys following you. Once you hit your room you slam the door shut and fall to the floor. What did you do wrong? What did you do right? Where could you go? The bakery was off limits after your embarrassing and quite frankly unladylike behavior. Besides the idea of Mariah comforting you made you ill. The poor baker lady had enough to deal with. She didn't need to be wrapped up in your drama too. That's when a knock came at your door. You hold your breath, hoping whoever it was would go away. The knock came again, this time more urgently. "She must not be here." an agitated voice said. "But the door is locked" a tiny murmur hushed. You had to lean your whole face against the door to hear the second voice clearly. Both voices were feminine in nature. You assumed it was two faceless maids coming in to clean your room. "Don't mind me, I'm just having a love life crisis." You mutter, opening the door. You stick your head out of the door, looking left and then right. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Maybe you imagined those- "(NAME)! Thank Goodness! I heard you were a goner!" A brunet haired maid cried. She starts to jog towards you. You squint. Did you know this maid? You can't recall meeting her. As insensitive as it was, she resembled a few of the maids running through these hallways. "Hey!" You cautiously say, sounding surprised. She stops short in front of you, her mouth forming an O. "Oh dear. You don't remember me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run to you like that, I was just so excited to see you, I mean we pass in the halls sometimes, but you're incredibly nice to everyone. Such a breath of air from the stench of blood, if you know what I mean." She said softly, leaning in. You're still looking at her dumbfounded. She was talkative and you're pretty sure you would have remembered a maid that talked your ear off. "Lucy, don't leave me. I don't know my way up here." Squeaked a small voice behind the maid, Lucy. You knew that voice. "May?" You question. The petite bakers assistant peeked from behind Lucy, waving a hand. "Present." You feel yourself smiling.

"May! Why, what, how are you here right now? Shouldn't you be helping Mariah out with some new confection?" "It's my day off." She stammered. "Wow, you guys get days off? I didn't think Blood let you all get those." Lucy the maid laughed. It was loud and boisterous. "He don't. We do." "We? You two know each other?" You ask. "Yes." May stated. "But how? She's a maid and you're a bakers assistant or something." You say. "Can I tell her, Maysie?" Lucy pipes, touching May's shoulder in a familiar gesture. May shrugs. "Sure, but not here." She whispers. "Then where?" You ask, leaning against your door. "Do you mind if we come in, miss, I mean (name)?" Lucy asks. You blink, realizing how stupid your question was. "Oh, yeah of course." You answer, stepping back to let the two girls in. "Now, how did we meet again, Lucy?" You inquire, nervous you let in some random faceless maid. Lucy sits down in the only chair facing your fireplace. She swings her feet over the armrest. "Well we met by accident. I accidentally ran into you, but you told me that it was both our faults. Man, was I terrified." She laughed. You rack your brain trying to recall Lucy. You've run into slews of maids who thought you would tell on them to Blood. This instance was no exception. "Ummm, could you be a little more specific?" You timidly ask, sitting on your bed. May was happily lounging on the floor. "Hummm, more?' Lucy taps her chin. 'Nothing out of the ordinary. Madeline and Van were washing windows. Edmund was changing the table sheets. I think Greta and Sabrina were there too, but I'm not sure for what.' She slapped her hands on her knees. 'Nothing else stood out, sorry." You shake your head. "Then I'm sorry, I don't recall our meeting. I'm not even sure, I've met half of those names that you called." Lucy shrugged. "No problem. If I wanted to be recognized by the greats, I'd construct a statue after you, not construct the linens on top of your beds." "Sorry again.' You reply.

You turn your attention to the pint-sized assistant, lying on your floor. The smile on her face symbolized a deep contentment. 'So May, what brings you and Lucy to my room today?" I started, May sits up. "I'm sorry!' She squeaks 'it's just I never really get a chance to be up here and when I do, I'm not..." "Not what?" You ask. Lucy snorts "Not paying attention. That's for sure." Now you're confused. "Why wouldn't you pay attention, May? This place is Very easy to get lost in. Trust me I know." "She does too." Lucy mutters. "It was one time." May exhales. "May' you lean forward 'is there something you want to tell me? Are you in trouble?" May bites her lip "No, but I've heard things. I, I just wanted to-" May got up and rushed to the door. "Daven!" Lucy exclaims, jumping from her seat. May stops in her tracts. There's a deep blush that's spread over her whole face. "May, who's Daven?" "No, nobody." She hushed. "Daven was there the day we met! Him and Master Elliot, they were whispering about something. I remember cause you started to smile and get a faraway look in your eye when you saw the Master." She proclaimed, happy she found that out. Elliot and a boy whispering something to each other, now that was a detail you could recall. _"(__Name__), you should be careful. The maids and servants are nice, bu they're disposable. Don't get too attached, you know? Wouldn't want to see you get hurt." He said._ You recognize. "Lucy!' You gleefully announce 'I remember you!" Lucy does a weird dance in her maids uniform. "That's Great, LADY!" She beamed.

May still stood frozen in place. "Yes it is' you grin. You glance in May's direction 'Oh my gosh! May are you alright." Lucy runs and drags May to the chair. "Maysie, you don't look very good. Was it about Daven? I thought you wanted to ask her." She questioned May. May shook her head, placing her hands in front of her face. "I'm too embarrassed to ask now, you do it, Luce." She creaked. "Sure?" Lucy asked in the quietest test voice she had heard the maid use since meeting her. "Absolutely." Squealed. "Alright' Lucy got up and brushed her hands off on her uniform. 'Daven, is the guy who you barely remember talking to Master Elliot. To May here' she gestured to the small girl, curled into herself sitting in your chair 'he's the guy of her dreams, to put it frankly." She looks at you as the silence engulfs the room. What could you say? May, tiny, quiet, scared of her shadow May had a crush. It was almost enduring, you thought smiling. "Oh May! I'm so happy for you!' You move to crouch in front of the shrinking female 'why didn't you tell me?" "Because he isn't hers'" Lucy answered for her. You peer up at Lucy "And why not?" "Because that is what May does on her 'day's off'. She silently stalks him and makes up plans to speak to him until she talks herself out of them." Lucy concluded. "Oh! May' you touch her quivering figure. She takes one hand from her face. All you can see is her shaking frown. 'What's going on?" "I need your help." She whispers. You lean in closer to hear her. "I, I need you to teach me what you know." She states finally.

It was your turn to become shocked. "Me!? What have I got to offer in the love department?" Considering yours just declined major in the last 24 hours. May sighed "You're popular with the Master's. They all think you're wonderful and they all want you." "What?" You croak. "Yeah, it's true. Everyone in the house knows it. The bakers get 'secret' recipes that they have to teach you, the linen girls' she paused 'that would include me, can smell the scent of desire on their sheets, the cleaning boy's overhear them speaking about you in a 'certain' language." She coughed, displaying what their language entailed. You could feel your face grow hotter. They talked about you. More like he did talk about you. "Well, will you help us (name)?" Lucy demanded. "Oh, sure, but I've got no tricks up my sleeve. I can't believe I'm showing you girls this' you mutter to yourself, picking up the magazine 'All my luck with the 'Masters' liking me is because of this magazine." You reply, handing May the article. "The Wonderland Whisper?" May questioned. "Look at the headline." You answer. "**How to Make Him Want You'** she read out loud. '(Name) I don't get this." May said, shaking her head. "I'm a fraud.' I slumped against the chair. 'I wanted to get the attention of, of one of the Masters, so I've been following those rules, painfully" you add at the end. Lucy leans to read over May's shoulder. "Wow! So that's why Master Blood and Master Elliot are arguing. You are one sexy vixen." You snatch your head up. "Whoa, whoa! Blood and Elliot are fighting?" "Yeah, there was a big brawl inside the tea room this afternoon. Didn't you hear about it?" "So, so I could get Daven to fall for me with this article?" "That's what it advertise." You reply. "Wait, advertise. You aren't done (name)?" Lucy questioned. "Yeah, what step are you on?" May probes. Her innocent voice sways you. You'll tell her about your failures another day, just not today. It probably took a lot out of the poor girl to even come and ask you. "On step seven, I believe." "Ohhhhh, let's find it!' Lucy quips.

**_7\. _**

**_Make Small Changes for Big Results_**

_"Men register eye-catching changes to your appearance, and it draws them to you, adding novelty will keep his desire for you strong." If you want to snag his immediate interest, the change has to be guy-visible. "To activate his desire, it has to be a departure from your everyday look,"._

May reads, smile wide. "Oh! Cool! What are you going to do to get the Masters' attention?" Lucy inquires. "You never said who you admired was." May pipes in, swinging her feet like a child. "Ummmmmmmm, I suppose I can't keep it a secret forever. It's Elliot." You respond, somehow embarrassed by admitting the truth. "Wooooooo!" Lucy cries pumping her fist in the air. Her outburst caused both May and I to jump. "What's up, Luce?" May asks. "We had a bet going around in the Laundry Shoot about who got the hottest for the misses. Everyone thought it was Master Blood but I'd watched Master Elliot, closely. The man could go from eating a carrot, to wanting to take your carrots over and over again. I saw it every time you were around, and sometimes smelled it. 'Sex dreams'." She mouthed at me. You blush deeply. You had no idea you had affected him on such a... deep level? "So what are you going to change to make him notice you?" May cheerfully asked. You hadn't even thought about it. There was so much to think about.

You stare at your socks. "I don't know. Elliot and I aren't on great terms. I can't lie, I was there in the tea room this afternoon. The clashing of dishes could have been because of me." You admit. "What why?" Lucy gasps. "He, he' how could you say what he thought you were 'let's just say I was following the rules too well. So well that he thought I was using it on other men." You stammer. "That Bastard!" Lucy growled. May searched both our faces "I'm lost. What happened?" "The rabbit accused her of charming every guy." Lucy explained, sitting on the armrest. "Oh, my!" May exclaimed. "Yeah. So I say you prove just how much of a tease you can be. If he thinks of you the way I know he does, then he'll fight to get what's his." Lucy assured. "Are you sure?" You question. "Of course, I'm sure. Who could say no to you?" You chuckle "I think that's what he's worried about." "Wear white." May interjects. "Why?" "White symbolizes purity and cleanliness. That magazine says wear something eye catching. If all men's eyes are on you, all he'll see is your purity because of the white." "That's Great advise, Maysie! Now let's work on you." "Oh, before we get to me can I suggest that we tell all the male staff to approach you or let you approach them, that way it's more authentic." May proposed. "That's brilliant, May! Where'd you get an idea like that?" "A dream I had once. Daven came down to the bakery but Mariah wasn't there, I was. He couldn't get my attention because all the bakers and pastry deliverers surrounded me. He was angry and pushed through the crowd to grab me and kiss me, claiming me as his own." May sighed. "A romantic, this one." Lucy laughed, poking May. "Don't mind her, May. That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Now tell me about Daven." I told her.

The next morning put your plan into full action. You got up early, excited for your new project. "Today's the day. All you have to do is ignore Elliot and flirt with every guy that isn't him, or Blood." You quickly add, staring at yourself in the full length mirror. You are wearing a plain white sweater, with a black skater skirt and black boots with a heel. You felt empowered as you stepped outside your room. Today was going to be interesting. "Good morning, Miss!" Two faceless boys said in unison, changing a tablecloth. "Top of the mornin'" another faceless guy called from the ceiling. He was cleaning the windows. Boy was he high. "Hello!" You yell back. "Looking lovely, (name)." "What a beautiful morning to match a beautiful lady." Lucy and May overdid themselves, you think listening to hushed whispers too "Did you see her smile at me?" "If only I was a Master..." "Her (eye color) is exotic." "Stunning." All this attention will go to your head, you tell yourself. "Let us open the door for you, Misses." Two guards stated, pulling the doors to breakfast open. You giggle softly as one guard gives you a thumbs up. "Thank you handsome." You reply, stroking the guards' face.

All eyes are on you as you sit down at the other end of the table. "My, my (name) you certainly are growing on me." Blood stated, sipping his tea. "As long as you're not _growing for me_." You smirk, remembering to not glance in Elliot's direction. You're too far down for Blood to make you uncomfortable, again. "You're early" Dum started "To breakfast." Dee finished. "We thought the bunny man" Dum began "Scared you away." The innocence in their voices terrified you. They were murderers and proud of it. "Like sadistic father like murderous twins" you mumble. "No' you twitter, staring directly at the twins 'I just had something else that came up." Blood pours himself some more tea. "So abruptly?" "Well I couldn't stop them from _popping up_!" "Them?" Blood quipped. "Them. Oh, Blood, could you be a dear and thank the squadron for their help yesterday." "I heard you were encased in your room for the entire day." He said. You shrug "That's unimportant to what they did for me" "And they did what exactly?" Blood probed. The smirk on his face gave him away. He knew my game and was willing to play along. Before I can answer, a scrap against the floor draws all the attention. Elliot pushes back his chair and exists without saying anything to anyone. You hope that the servants do their job and whisper about you as he stalks through the halls. Blood gets up and wipes his mouth. "If you'll excuse me, **Mistress**, I have business to attend to." "Of course." You answer. Blood walks by your chair and leans against the edge of the table. "It's a dangerous game you're playing." "Maybe I like the thrill." "He isn't someone to enrage." "I'm not someone to mess with." You reply. Blood leans in closer and you flinch, your confidence streak depleting. "You look beautiful today, but soon you'll be beautiful and damned." You chortle "I though you held that position." "It is a heavy burden, but I bear it. Now, whenever you're done hopping for Easter eggs' he pressed his lips to your ear 'I've got a large carrot that's calling for you to nibble on it." You close your eyes, disgusted by the image. "Boys, get to work." Blood warns, calling over his shoulder. "Bye onee-chan." The twins say in unison, rushing out of the room.

You open your eyes and stare at the grand table filling over with food. It was gorgeous but empty. "I hate eating alone. Maybe' you look at the door 'I could repay all the boys that are playing their parts." You get up and walk into the hallways. "Hey, gentlemen." You start, speaking to two boys who are dusting the wall. "Yes, Misses?" They smile, turning around. "Call everyone that you can find and tell them that the Misses wants to reward them for helping me out. Everyone can come to the grand hall for breakfast." "Yes, Ma'am." One boy salutes. "Thank you Misses!" The other grins. "Oh! And make sure it's only male servants that come. We have to keep up the rouse." You yell. Not more than ten minuets later, did the first knock on the door happen. You get up and open it. Twenty servant boys stand there cheesing at you. "Come in." You say, gesturing for them to come inside. As soon as you try to close the door, ten more boys come, then twenty, one lone servant boy, a group of them, they all start to pile in. You look at the heap of guys walking around and eating. Did they just multiply? You're a bit drawn back. You meant to thank all the boys that helped you seem like a flirt, but Good God! Was there really that many?

A hard body pushes into you. You shriek in response. "Oh, I'm sorry Madame!" You turn and look at the guy. He had shaggy blonde hair and freckles. You wondered if he knew he had freckles since he didn't have eyes. "It's fine.' You reply 'Can I ask you a question?" "Anything Madame." "Why do you call me Madame? The servants upstairs call me Misses, the ones downstairs call me Mistress, but no ones ever called me Madame." You ramble. "I was trained to be formal toward every Player, I meet." "Wait, you were trained? Under who?" You question. A clicking of glasses stops him from answering. You swerve your body in that direction. All the servant boys faces are on you. You look back up at the blonde guy. "They're waiting for your command, Madame." He whispered, helping you up onto a chair "Oh!' You say. Then stare down at the throng of guys there. They were waiting for you. 'I, I called you all here to thank you." You begin "Here goes nothing." You mutter to yourself. "I can't believe I'm admitting this to you, but I've, I need your help today to show Elliot that I am attractive to other men. Oh man. I sound pathetic. Maybe I should rephrase it. I-" "We got you, Mistress!" A voice responded in the crowd. "Who was that? Come forward." You demand. The sea of servants part to display, Tom. "Tom.' You gasp 'What are you doing here?" He beams. "We were told to come if we knew about the Mistress's scheme. I do, so I came. Mistress, we've seen all of the Masters in every emotion known to faceless. But you' he pointed at me 'bring a certain happiness to the Masters that we've never seen before. Especially to Master Elliot. I fully support your plan!" "Without knowing my full plan?" "Without knowing anything." Another servant called. "Do you mean it?" Hundreds of heads bobbed in agreement. "In fact, Ol' Devo can tell you more if you don't believe me." Tom remarked. "Who is old Devo?" I ask, looking around. "Guilty." The blonde guy chuckled, pushing his body off of the wall while raising his hand. "Actually it's' he coughs 'Daven. Devo is a stupid childhood nickname I can't get rid of." "You're Elliot's second in command." You breathe. "At your service." He bows. "We all are, Mistress.' Tom replied 'whatever you want us to do to get Master Elliot's attention, we're here." You glance in awe at the group of men. They all start to back up Tom. They all wanted to help. "You'd do that for me?" You ask, chocking up. "In a shot fire." Tom quickly answered. All of their dedication, it was touching. "Thank you' you say, trying not to cry 'Please eat and enjoy yourselves. And if you could, keep this a secret from Elliot and the others that would be Great. I want them to think that I'm doing something devious." You said, descending from the chair.

Daven helped you down. Once on the floor, you look up at him. "So you're the famous Daven?" He stands taller. "I see Master Elliot has spoken highly of me." You click your tongue "Not Master Elliot." You answer, walking away. You duck your head afraid Daven would see you wiping away an escaped tear. "Then who?" He ask, opening the door for you. "A mutual friend." You reply. Daven suddenly turns beet red. "I can't help but hope you're referring to Alisa." You stop walking and stand face to face with Daven. "Alisa?" "Yes, Alisa.' He tilted his head 'Now I don't think you're talking about her." The disappointment is his voice is great. "Who is Alisa?" You inquire, hoping to know more about May's competition. "She's one of the dough girls. Stunning, sweet, and has the voice of an angel. I visit the bakery every day just to hear her sing." Daven realized the information he supplied and kept walking. You jog to catch up. "Wait! So you go down to the bakery to hear a girl sing?" "Why not? You go to a hoard of men to catch a rabbit." You're taken aback. "Elliot is not some ridiculous rabbit man! He's more than that. He's confident, silly, adorable, and smart. How does that compare to your Alisa?" "Alisa, for one is in my league." Daven robotically rebutted. "Elliot is in my league!" You scoff. Daven cocks one side of his mouth. "Is he?" "He is." "I don't agree with you. You've gone to great lengths to gauge Master Elliot's awareness. Whereas I'm not sure he notices you in the way you wish." "He does so." You answer, sounding more like a child than an adult. "If you say so." Daven coolly replies. "But, but my story is different. I've gotten him to notice me. From the sound of it Alisa doesn't really see you as anything other than an adoring male who enjoys her singing. Anyone can be that." Daven snorted "Apparently not. My Alisa and I are already on first name basis." "Because you're the 'nice guy' that helps her knead her bread, not because she wants you to _knead her bread_." You state getting frustrated. What does May see in this jerk? Daven whips to face you. "I'll have you know that you aren't that great of a catch! You don't cook! You don't clean! You can't sing! You don't sew! You are just like an ornament on the wall, just pretty to look at. I mean look at you!' He gestured to your attire 'No wonder all Master Elliot wants to do is-" "Terrorizing young women again, Devo?' A young servant inquired, leaning against the wall. The way he spoke, slow and seductive, reminded you of Blood. 'Come now, let's not be void of our emotions towards others. Right?!" He challenged, stepping in between Daven and I. "Take the whore!" Daven hissed, marching away. How could Elliot stand to be around such a monster? Blood #2 swerved around and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Marius." You stare at his out stretch hand then his Cheshire cat smile. He was definitely Blood #2, you thought shaking his hand. "Come on.' He stated turning on the dime 'the boss wants to speak to you." You shrink into your skin. Blood's never called you personally to meet him, you hope even now that he's made a mistake.

"Here you go! It was a pleasure meeting you." Marius slurred, kissing your hand. You blush embarrassed, by the thoughtful gesture. Then the sound of a door opening, causes both of you to look in that direction. Blood stood, leaning against the doorframe, not unlike his protégé, Marius, was doing a few seconds before. "Charming the ladies I see, Marius." "Just the beautiful ones, Sir." He replied, dropping my hand. "This one's taken." He curtly interjected. Marius bowed. "I wouldn't dream of taking her away from any man." Blood grimaced "Good, neither would I.' Marius turned to go. 'Whenever you're ready to be a lover and not a friend to women, I'm right here." Blood yelled "Yes, Sir, I'm aware of that." Marius calls over his shoulder. Blood chuckles. "And Marius is what to you?" You inquire "An assistant of sorts." Was all he answered before walking into his office. When Blood Dupre walked away that meant follow, whether you wanted to or not.

You step into his office, surprised to see it arranged exactly the same way it was when you were there last. The time before that Blood had moved his furniture around, saying he needed to find new ways to display his 'toys', no doubt that was a innuendo for sex of some kind. As you search the room, you spot Elliot slumped against a leather chair. Oh, no! You were not going to speak to him. You had a plan. You back up. "Blood what's this ab-" Elliot jumps up, catching on to the problem "Wait, you never told me tha-" "Calm down.' Blood assured us, slinking to his bar. 'Let's call this a truce." He said, pouring himself a drink. "Scotch anyone?" "No." You mumble. Blood shrugs and sits on the couch. "Now it has come to my attention that' he gestured to me 'our wonderful house guest has caught the hearts of a slew of our servants. While I, like the next man, enjoy a little healthy competition, a group of more than five suitors seems like a rather hard battle to fight; don't you think? Come, sit." He commanded, dragging you down onto the couch with him. "As for you' he took a swig of his drink, glaring at Elliot 'I expected better. For that I must referee this match that you two have been having." Blood sank into the couch. "Unless, this is some elaborate scheme to make me think otherwise. Hum?" Neither Elliot nor I answer. The silence in the room was deafening. I don't know what his excuse was for not responding, but I was at a lost for words. The way Blood described us, made us sound like two school day children fighting in a sandbox. "There's nothing between us." Elliot finally said. I peer up at his face and its stone cold, no emotion crossing it at all. Blood laughs "Oh, Elliot! You never were a good liar. Don't try now." Blood's voice dropped a few decibels. The room temperature changes from scolding hot to freezing cold. In the midst of their stare down Blood, whips his head in your direction. "But as for my blossoming flower' he indicates to you 'Now that's a liar!' Blood hooted 'Little Miss Virgin somehow gained the attention of our _**Whole Entire**_ male staff with the blink of an eye.' You move away from him as he leans in 'Oh? What did you think I wouldn't notice half of my servants gone, **poof**, just like that, with the snap of 'The Mistress's' fingers, gone.' His eyes roam over your body. You suddenly feel the need to throw up. 'Clever indeed." Was all he said.

You glance at Blood. "Don't be mad. I swear I didn't intend to have everyone show up." "AH-HA! But you did want some of them there, am I correct?" You let the silence build before sheepishly answering "Yes." Blood chortles, getting up. "No matter, I assume every girls' dream is to be surrounded by a hoard of adoring men." "No, that's not it, I-" "At least it's not a tussle in the sheets in between learning" Blood said. "What do you mean?" You ask. Blood leans forward as Elliot rushes to his side. Elliot is blushing and keeps stepping in your view of Blood. "He means nothing! Just a cruel joke from a while back." Blood laughs. "The boy is just shy and playing hard to get. Elliot go get me my papers!" "But Blood-" Elliot started "Do it now or I'll really tell her some things you don't want her to know." He commanded. Elliot turned around and stomped out the room. You look dumbfounded towards the door. "What just happened?" You ask. Blood chuckles as he sits down on the couch. He winks. "Can you keep a secret?" You shake your head yes. He motions for you to lean toward him. You're apprehensive but do it anyway. "I'm afraid' he laughs 'that my second in command has developed a crush on you." Blood watches you through the glass of his drink as he takes a sip. "A crush!" You shriek "Yes' Blood laughs 'he even had an erotic dream about you two in his office when you were studying but' he glances over your body 'I think you and I could make more erotic realities"

You scoot back. "I think I'd rather take the tussle in the sheets thing." He snorts "I think Elliot rather want you to, too." You get up "Why are you telling me this?" Blood eyes you from where he's sitting. "Why are you playing such childish games with him, huh?" You walk backwards, afraid to have your back to Blood. "He's such a fragile creature, that, Elliot March. You have to be careful with him. He's use to mating for life, so he'll take his time. I, on the other hand' his voice became primal 'have no problem going _any_ speed that you want to." You gulp. "What's wrong, Mistress' he purrs 'carrot got your tongue?" He starts to laugh at his own joke. "For your sake and his, I hope he's the rabbit that catches that!"

You back into a hard, muscular body. You jump. "Blood, what did you tell her?" Elliot's voice is a steel cold blade. Blood lies on the couch. "Nothing serious. Just excerpts from your diary, love letters of your undying love, the regular." Elliot walks around you and throws the papers down on the table. "There's your papers!" He spat. "Oh, come now, Elliot' Blood pouted 'I was only playing.' He gets up from the couch and stands in front of me 'Or am I?" Then he leans in and kisses you. You try not scream at the contact. Any movement from your lips would invite Blood's tongue in. You could feel the power behind it. It was a snake ready to bite. You hear a clicking sound and open your eyes. Elliot's standing right behind Blood, a gun pointed at his head. Blood pulls away and looks at Elliot from his peripheral version. "Jealous are we?" He taunted. Elliot steps forward, pressing the barrel into Blood's skull. "Not another word from you. Let her go and we won't have to end it this way." It was low and threatening. Blood smiles. "Over a woman? Is that how I'm going to die? I assumed it'd be _inside_ of a woman, more romantic, don't you think?" In one swift move, Blood pushed you forward and in front of him. He dragged you to his chest and pressed a gun under your chin. His eyes narrow as he grins at Elliot. "Tsk, tsk, Elliot. I always thought our arrangement meant more to you than some outsider. Apparently it doesn't."

He clicked the safety off. You tremble against him, afraid for your life. You were human, you weren't the machines that they were. When your heart stopped beating, there was no repair. You stifle a cry. Elliot's face sweeps over in a look of compassion. He's worried about me, I think. "Tick, tock, Elliot. What's your decision? Make it quick, your little bunny is quaking in fear." "Maybe it's because she's got a gun pointed at her." He hissed. "Or maybe it's because she was blown away from our kiss.' Blood chuckles, placing one arm on top of your head. 'You know your little sex kitten taste rather good. Almost pure, like' he paused. 'Almost like a librarian, Wait! No! A cook." You could feel him grin on top of your head but all you saw was the fire that burned in Elliot's eyes. He was furious, but for what reason you didn't know. A shot rang out that barely missed you. "OHMYGOSH!" You scream. "If that's how you want to play it." Blood roared. "That was just a warning shot." Elliot growled. "But I've still got the girl, something you were never man enough to do." Blood grabbed you and dragged you behind the couch to cover. "Stop Screaming Damn You!" He yelled. Both Blood and Elliot were shooting at one another as if this were normal. You forgot it probably was. Then the twins bust through the door. "GUN FIGHT, ALRIGHT!" The cheer, high-fiving each other. Dee ran to our side as Dum went to Elliot. "DAMN YOU! SHOULDN'T YOU BE ON DUTY." You hear Elliot say. You scoot to Dee. "DEE YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" He grins. "ONEE-CHAN! WHERE'S YOUR GUN?' Before you can respond Dee hands you his. "HERE I ALWAYS KEEP AN EXTRA, NOT UNLESS YOU WANT MY SWITCH BLADE." You stare at the rusty, stained red blade. Terrors of the unknown screamed out at you as you looked at it. "NO, I'M FINE WITH THE GUN?" You respond. But as you stare at the metal death trap, all you can think is that you can stop this.

With your mind made up, you stand just barely dodging a bullet. You point up in the air and shoot. It hit the chandelier. The shattering of the chandelier as it slammed into the floor made the room go quiet. You look around at the four men. They felt like children. "Onee-chan, why'd you do that?" Dum questioned. "Yeah, we were just having fun." Dee chimed in. "No, you weren't!" You bark. Blood gets up, wiping his pants. "Well, (name) you've succeeded in ruining my wood flooring and my 18th century chandelier. What do you have to say for yourself?" He chided. "For MYSELF!?' You shriek, becoming hysterical. 'YOU! ALL OF YOU! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES!? HUH?" When no one answered, you continued, gaining control of your voice. "You've Got Tweddle Dee and Tweddle Dum, running around Shooting at People For **Sport**! Then there's **You**!" You glare, turning to Blood. "All **You** Do Is **Kill** And Elude To Sexual Conquests! I'm Tired Of IT! Play Your Games, But Play Them With Someone Else!" You command, walking around him. "And then there's you.' You start, stepping in front of Elliot. "You are the most frustrating man, I've Ever Met! And that's saying a lot. I can't tell you how I'm feeling, but I want to" you hush. "So until then" you lean in to kiss his cheek, but he moves it to meet your lips. Instead of a kiss, he brushes his lips against yours then moves back. You open your eyes, amazed at what happened. His purple eyes bare into your soul. "Blood's right, you do amazing things to a man." He whispers. You back up, tripping on a piece of glass. Before anyone can come to your rescue, you catch yourself. Then you run out of the room. You'd had enough of this day and can't wait for it to end, so you can dream of Elliot kissing you, this time on the mouth.


	9. Chapter 8: Your Love is a Waiting Game

"You ran straight to Blood's kitchen, desperate to find May. You needed to get that magazine back. It was the only thing stopping you from turning around and kissing Elliot on his mouth. You bound the stair, taking them two at a time. This time you squeeze through the crowds of cooks, bakers, confection makers, dough kneaders, fruit pickers, delivery boys, and any working class person down in the bakery section of this humongous warehouse of a kitchen. "May! Mariah!" You call, leafing through the people. A cloud of smoke appears in your face as you venture further into the bakery. Then you stop.

You're surroundings aren't familiar anymore. How did that happen? You twist around. All you can see is maybe ten feet in front of you. The cloud of smoke and, you sniff the air, dough? The smoke and dough were creating an unpleasant fog for your senses. A shoulder bumped into your back. "Ow!" You cry. "What where you're going?" I curtly warned. "How can I?" You question, screaming into the cloud. No response was given. "Where did that guy go? Heaven." You mumble, walking in the direction that you think is the exit. That's when an arm yanks you to the side. You yell in shock. You have no idea where you're at, you've just been grabbed and are afraid. None of that was a good combination.

You start to fight against the arm, thrashing at it. "YOU WON'T TAKE ME! I'LL SCREAM!" You wiggle. The arm just pulls you away from the fog and into a room. The room was well lit with a floor length furnace. Boy, was it hot! Your captor releases you, throwing you on the ground. You stare at their figure. It's a...woman? The woman wobbles over to lock the door. "Too late for that." She answered. "For, for what?" You squeak, terrified. The woman whirls to face you. She looks familiar, but you can't place your finger on it. The lady puts her hands on her hips. "You said you'll scream, lil' mistress. I was sayin' it's too late for that." "Oh.' I reply, getting off the floor. 'Who, who, who are you?" The woman walks out of the shadows. She's tiny, with a petite frame and an Asian styled bob. Where have I seen her before? "I'm one of your servants lil' mistress." Her voice it was familiar too, but I couldn't figure out why. "Okay….?" I answer. She pulled up a chair from the corner and gestured to one that appeared behind me.

I was nervous. This crazy lady locked us inside a room with a ceiling to floor length burning furnace, that I'm sure held plenty of delicious treats. All I could think about now was being pushed inside of it. What if the furnace explodes, or if it gets so hot that it eats at my back and makes me melt. Can humans melt? No, I shake my head, I don't think so. At this moment though, I wasn't convinced. "So where am I?" You question, afraid for your life now. The Asian baker wipes her hands on her apron and a puff of smoke escape from it. "You hapten to be in the Real part of the bakery." She sneered. "Which means?..." I encouraged. "That we're the real deal, not like them fancy sugar fairies you hang out with." You lean forward. "Sugar fairies? I don't hang out with-" "Sorry, lil mistress but you do. That Damn Mariah!" She muttered. "Mariah?" You ask, starting to see the picture. "_We already know about the mishaps in your shop, all you have are klutz."_ "Ohmygosh! I know who you are!' I jump in my excitement. 'You're the nasty baker lady who hates Mariah, Libby." I stopped dancing. And now she dislikes you, I think. The animosity that radiated from her felt hotter than the 500 degree oven boiling behind you. She spat at your feet. You jump, falling over the chair.

The Asian baker gets up, standing over you. "You right. I don't like Mariah' she spat again, this time away from you 'but I don't hate the lil' mistress. Would be a crime." She stated. "Why, why do you hate Mariah, Libby?" I probed, shaking. This was not the way I saw my day going. "It ain't fit, it ain't proper, it ain't right for the lil' mistress to know bout me and my woes." I scrambled up "No, no. I want to hear about you." She turned her back, obviously in a conflict on whether to tell me or not. She looked back at me. "When I first came here-" "Miss Libby! Hurry! We need ye help with the dough, Joni done mixed up the ingredients again!" A girl with ash brown hair cried. Libby sprang from the room. I followed her; I do not want to be left alone in here with the human melting furnace. Libby ran through the clouds of smoke and powder, leaving me behind to literally eat her dust. "How do you people see anything, in, in here?" I wheezed, kneeling over in the room. Libby and the other servants ran around, ignoring me. A hand rubs my back. I freeze, glancing up. It was the brunette. "Are you alright?" She whispers. "Yes." I choke, standing to full height. The girl with ash brown hair grins. "Good." She has a soft voice, almost like a mothers. "Where, where are we?" I question looking around. There are rolling pins everywhere, flour and eggs. It's hard to see in front off you.

"Huh? We're in the dough side of the bakery." "Oh!" I breathe taking it all in. It was beautiful to watch once you got over the initial whirl of flour and egg in the air. I looked and saw Libby scold a baker. So that's what she means by they're the real bakers. They make all the dough. I turn back to the sweet brunette. "So are you a dough maker or an assistant?" I inquire. She smiles softly. "Oh, I'm not an assistant. I'm a-" "Alisa! Alisa!" A male voice calls out. "Over here." The girl calls over her shoulder. As the male figure approaches, I instantly notice his shaggy blonde hair and well dressed clothes, it's Daven. I grab the girls hand, she jumps back but doesn't let go. I stare her in the face, realizing again, that's the servants don't have eyes. "Your name's Alisa?" "Y-y-yes." She stutters. "Oh! You have no idea how happy I am to meet you!" I grin, engulfing her in a hug. "Oh!" She's says, surprised. "Yes. My friend Daven here, has told me so much about you." I say, sounding happy. Daven purses his lips, I think he'd be squinting at me if he could. Alisa looks up to him. "Is that true?" The blonde glances down at his love and falls apart. "Of course, Alisa." He coos. "Oh." She answer as she relaxes in my arms. "Alisa! We need you." Someone beckons from the smoke. "Oh, well it was nice to meet you mistress" she tries to curtsy. "You don't have to-" I begin "And Daven, I'll see you tomorrow, same time right?" She questions walking off. "Always!" He replies waving as she strolls away. "Bye!" I imitate.

Daven scowls walking away. "Are you following me?" He probes, seeing me catch up to him. I laugh. "My, someone's cocky." "More like I know my place." He spat. "And I don't?" "No! You don't. Especially since you caused a rift between the masters, made Elliot defend your honor, though I doubt you have any' he mumbled 'and broke a priceless chandelier." "Oh boo-hoo. I did none of the such. In fact Elliot now knows about my intentions, the twins got to shoot at each other rather than the servants and I have no doubt that Blood has another priceless chandelier hanging around somewhere." We went around a corner, leaving the dough section of the bakery. Daven grinds his teeth. "You really are a privilege wench." He responded. "And you really are an obnoxious prick' I stated, smiling 'I preferred Marius better than you." Daven glanced the other way. "I wholeheartedly agree. Now that we've got that out the way, let me make myself Very clear, Stay away from Alisa, she's Mine!" He threatened. I got in his face. "And you keep my name out your mouth when you speak to Elliot. Ever heard of the phrase 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all' No, well now you do.' I backed up, walking in the direction of the confection side 'Just so you know, I'm a good shot. Break our deal and I'll break you like I did the chandelier." I replied over my shoulder. I knew Daven stomped off somewhere but I didn't care. How could Elliot work with an asshole and not know it. It just didn't make any sense.

I waltzed into the confection room. "Hunny, I'm home!" I giggled, flinging my arms out. Mariah turns around and wiped the hair out of her face. "Why! (Name)! I didn't think I'd see you for a while. Got Master Elliot showing up all the times of the day looking for carrot sweets." She mumbles something under her breath. "I'm sorry Mariah, I just wanted to check on you-" "Duke! More icing on the en clares!' She yelled sticking her head out of the storage compartment. 'Sorry (name) were really busy right now, if you want to you can help or if not, I think it'd be best if you leave." You look down at your attire. Your white shirt wouldn't last ten minutes before getting everything on it. You shake your head. "No thank you, Mariah. Just, could you ask May to come see me once she's done. Tell her to bring the magazine." Mariah stared at me "Magazine? What are you, sharing fashion secrets?" "Something like that." I reply, leaving. Now to get out of these clothes

A quiet knock on my door a few hours later startles me. "Come in." I reply, covering myself up in a housecoat. I was just longing around in my room in just my bra and underwear, staring at my body. Why wasn't I a rabbit? Should I become one? Could I become one? How cute would I be as a Playboy bunny? I bet that'd drive Elliot crazy. Maybe I should have dressed up as a sexy bunny to gain his attention first. May peeked her head through the door. "(Name) is it okay to come in?" I laugh. "Of course May! I was waiting for you to show up." "You, you have?" She shakily questioned, closing the door. "Yes, I have. Now cake over here." I guide her to sit with me on the floor. I remembered she liked lying there last time. Once we were seated, I stared at her. "So do you have the magazine?" She pulled the bent paper out from underneath her uniform. "It's, it's, right here." "Have you started the rules yet?" May tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "I-I would have tried but Daven never showed up in the station today. Maybe it's not-" I take her hand as I get the magazine. She jumps slightly. "(N-n-name) why, why do you have my ha-hand?"

"May look at me.' I command, trying to find the right words to explain what I wanted to say. How could I tell small, fragile May that the 'man of her dreams' was just that, apart of her dreams. The real Daven was an asshole who deserved no ones love, especially not May's. 'May, Daven isn't..." How do I say this without offending him? I roll my eyes, it's not like he wouldn't pounce on the chance to demean me. "I met Daven today." Is what I started with instead. Mays face lit up. "Oh! Isn't he great! He's so charming and sweet and kind..." She dreamily sighed. I shook my head. All those qualities may have belonged to 'Ol' Devo' but they didn't apply to the Daven I met. "He's, ummmmmm, charming, I suppose." May squealed and grabbed my hands. "Oh! I Knew It! So I Should Go For Him?!" She asked. I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but I had to; she was too eager for something that would never happen. "I don't think so." I enunciated "Why not?" She innocently questioned. "Because Daven and I had a talk and he already has his eyes set on a certain' I coughed 'someone." May's smile went wide. "Is it me?!" I looked away from her. "Unfortunately it's not." I hush. "Who is it?" May's voice takes a icy tone . "May, that's not important. What's important is-" "WHO IS SHE?!" May demands. I hang my head in defeat. "Alisa. Her name is Alisa." "Alisa! Alisa?!' She states angrily 'That Goody Two Shoes Dough Girl? She's Not Even Interesting! I Mean I Can't Be Mad At Her, She's Nice To Everybody! Alisa?!" May gets up. "May, Wait! I wasn't trying to upset you, it's just I thought you should know." May reached for the door handle "And I want to thank you for telling me (name) but I need time to think about this. Enjoy your magazine." She responded before slipping out. I stared at the door. Now I'm worried I shouldn't have told May about Alisa. "Stupid." I scold myself. Grabbing the magazine. "This stupid thing is Always getting me in trouble. But' you rub your cheek, feeling Elliot's lips brush against them 'it has actually helped. Okay, (name) what's next?" I ask myself flipping to the article.

_**8). Keep the contact going**_

_Be on the lookout for opportune moments to touch him "accidentally." For example, don't ask him for his keys...glide your hand into his pocket and slowly take them out. Don't ask him to pass the salt...reach across him, letting your breasts rub against his arm. Don't walk past him in a crowded bar...press your rear into his gear._

"That's easy. I can touch Elliot." I laugh, thinking this rule seemed rather stupid. Oh, well. I'll do it anyways.

I woke up the next morning, excited. Touching Elliot 'accidentally' is what I've been doing since day 1. I got up and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a comfortable tight shirt. I walked into the breakfast room, expecting this to be a piece of cake. I stopped short. Blood and Marius were engaged in a conversation and so were Elliot and Daven. The twins were talking amongst themselves, also. Oh, no! How could I coyly touch Elliot if Daven was sitting right next to him? He'd give me away or get on my nerves, or both. The second-in-command didn't have stellar reviews from me and he knew that. Daven peers up at me and smiles. The bastard knew they'd be in here this morning and didn't say anything. So he wants to play dirty, sure. Let's play dirty. I strutted past Elliot, noticing his face fall as I strolled by. I plopped down next to Marius. Blood quipped an eyebrow. "(Name) to what do we owe this _pleasure_?" I threw on a fake smile and looked at just Marius, Blood was already starting to get under my skin. "I came to get to know your second-in-command. Is that alright with you?" Blood shrugs. "First my servants, now Marius, you've become a rather popular woman among my gentleman." "Maybe it's because of my winning personality." He grinned back at me. "Maybe it is." Marius coughed. "Madame, I don't believe we've formally met, I'm Marius." He took my hand and kissed the back. I blushed, until I saw something shift in my peripheral vision. Elliot was watching me, so was Daven.

I lean forward. "Marius, what an exquisite name. But please, call me (name). I'd hate to be so formal with a friend." Marius cheesed. "We're friends now?" "The best." Marius leaned forward more. Our faces were inches away from each other. "I can't help but imagine that the Madame is flirting with me." He whispered. I wink. "I can't help but think they agree." We both looked around. The whole room had gone silent. Marius inched back, looking me up and down. He gave me a toothy grin "I suppose they do." He drew. "Would you mind if we left?" I playfully flirt. Blood interjects. "Must I remind you, (name), Marius is my ward." I get up "And he's my new friend." Blood grimaced. "You seem to be developing a lot of those recently." It was my turn to shrug "What can I say? I'm engaging and Marius is engaged." "So I see." Blood mused. "Well, if you'll excuse us." I announce. Daven rushes to stand up. "No! You can't go." I glare at him. "And why not?" "Because, because Marius and I have work to do." "No we don't. You told me you didn't appreciate working together." Marius answered. Daven shakes his head. "Silly childish jokes, I assure you." "Joking on the job?" Blood questions, smirking. He was enjoying himself too much, as always. "No, no Sir, Master Blood." Daven reported. "Good, we wouldn't want to find out that you weren't doing your job. Well' he grinned without teeth 'worse than say, Marius here." Marius barks. "Please, I do my job." Blood swerves to look at him. "My someone's cocky." Marius glared back. "Not more than my superior." Blood laughed. "Ha! And that my dear friend is why I chose Marius. Everyone leave us. I need to speak to my second-in-command."

Everyone else got up and hurried out the breakfast room, me included. Blood seemed impressed with his ward but how would I get to touch Elliot? I guess I'll have to wait till our sessions this- Someone yanked my arm and dragged me into a secluded hallway. I was about to scream, afraid it was Daven extracting his revenge when I glanced up and all I saw were purple eyes and a field of wheat surrounding me. Elliot. He placed a hand over my mouth. His eyes bore into me. I felt naked as the night, even though I was completely dressed. "(Name), I, I' he looked around. We were in an isolated hallway. There was no one there. 'Need to talk to you." He put both hands at the side of my head. He was so close, and smelled of... Fresh linen and flour. I wanted to drown in his smell. "Okay." I breathed, not trusting myself to say anything else. I looked at his arm, strong, muscular, and hard. Now was your chance to touch him. I hesitantly brushed a hand up and down his arm. Man, I hope this is flirty enough. I felt as Elliot's eyes got bigger. It must be doing something to him. I started to get a tad bolder and leaned forward. "What did my big' I grabbed his scarf 'strong' I yanked him towards me 'rabbit man _need_ from me? Huh?" I run my hand along the length of his coat. Do I dare put my hand inside? Is Elliot even wearing a shirt? I hope for both our sakes he isn't. Elliot shivers under me. His Adam's apple bobs up and down. "(N-n-name) stop. I, I..." He horsely pleads. I stick my hand behind his jacket. He is wearing a shirt, unfortunately. I move my body against his. I can almost feel his hard on. Maybe someone needs a little coaxing. Elliot's ears brush through my hair as his hands rest in my shoulders. Go lower, I think, willing him to touch me the way I want him to.

Elliot's eyelids sink close as his hands roam past my shoulders. Then his eyes fly open and he pushes me back. I hit the wall, hard. "Owwww!" I cry in pain. Elliot's pacing now in front of the other wall. He rakes a hand through his hair. His hair is beautiful, I wonder if he'll let me touch it. "No, this isn't right, (name)!" He states. I'm breathing hard. What could I say? He stops and looks at me then blows out a heavy sigh. "Look (name), we can't- no that's not right. I don't know how to- Never Mind!' He starts to pace again. 'What I needed to tell you about is, is, is..." Elliot punches the wall. His back is to you. What is happening? I sneak off the wall, carefully walking towards him. "Elliot?" You timidly ask. He flings a arm behind him. "Leave (name)!" "Why? Did you want to say something? Is something wrong?" I ask, talking to his back. "No, yes! Fuck! I don't know, so just leave!" "But Elliot-" I tenderly touch his back. He swerves around quickly and pulls you to him. "Damn You (name)!" He curses, grabbing the small of your back and your head. He leans into you and kisses you. At first you're so shocked you have no idea what to say. All you know is soft, wet, hungry lips are pressing against yours. Elliot moves his lips up and down yours. You can't take it anymore, you kiss him back. He grips you harder as you feel yourself being pushed backwards. Soon your back hits something, a wall, a statue, a bed, you hope. Elliot digs his body into yours, leaving very little room for air between you two. His hungry kisses at first were rapid and sloppy, now they were demanding and eager. His top lip opens a tad, allowing his tongue to push out of his mouth. It knocks at your slightly parted lips as you pull him toward you. His smell, a fresh meadow and bakery all in one were intoxicating. He hadn't shaved and you could feel the tiny bumps of stubble tickling you. You liked it, made him feel more rugged. His strong arms snaked around your body, one hand grounded in you hair, pulling at the roots, calling them to commandeer to whatever he wanted. His other hand was slowly petting your back, as it spread down to cup your butt. You gasp. Elliot takes that moment to bite your bottom lip. You come down from your euphoria just as Elliot grinds his penis against you. You could feel his muscle contracting and harden near the fold of your legs. You giggle and bite Elliot's bottom lip back, sucking on it. If only you could get closer, be closer to him. Be with him. Let him be inside of you. The idea of you two taking a run in the sheets thrilled you and turned you on so quick. You pull back, begging for a breath. "Elliot, I, whew!" Elliot grins like a child and kisses a your top lip, then your bottom. He licks both after. "Ewwww, Elliot, what are you-" "Elliot dips his head lower, pressing kisses then licking them against your jaw. "I'm marking my territory." Was all his throaty moan told me. "Elliot, I-" then he kissed me on the side of my neck, right on a nerve and licked it. I pushed further on him. I moaned as he did it.

The high that he just gave me came to a screeching stop when a voice cut into our party. "Elliot." A voice calls. "Elliot! Elliot!" A voice calls again. Elliot pulls back from me and shakes his head "I don't have to answer that." he tells me "Elliot!" The voice calls this time getting louder. I sigh and look at him "I think you do." "Elliot! Master, we have some paperwork that we have to go over!" I identify the voice as it gets closer, it's Daven. Elliot untwines himself from me. he grunts "I'm sorry (name) I didn't mean to-" I started to adjust my clothes "It's fine. It's your job you have to do it." He kisses me quickly then walks out of the hallway, but before he can get to the end Daven shows up. Elliot pushes his shirt back into his pants. "Daven let's go!" he grunts, walking out of the hallway.

I walk right past Daven also. He grabbed my arm "Don't think I don't know what you're doing!" I blink innocently at him "What do you mean?" he growls "Don't think you're getting over on me!" I said "Who's keeping score to get over on each other' I yank my arm away from him 'if we were, I think it be a point for my team." Daven snort "Yeah team slut" I tell him "As opposed to team hopeless, we'll see who wins out of that one." Then I walk away.


	10. Chapter 9: Study Buddy

You wait until you round the corner before full sprinting to your bedroom. You hear yells and cries as you pass but you don't care. You've just been kissed by the best guy in the world! Who cries about the faceless and their problems? You close your bedroom door and scream, jumping up and down. Elliot March Just Kissed YOU! You break out in your victory dance. Yes! You, (first and last name) are a Total Vixen! You sit down in a heap on your floor, exhausted. And it was only morning. Imagine what Elliot could do if you pushed him a bit further. Maybe that magazine isn't good for nothing. I crawl towards it, flipping quickly to the next section:

**_9\. Utter the One Word That Drives Him Nuts_**

_As electrifying rush your man gets when his name crosses your lips. It ratchets up his desire because the message you send is 'It's you I'm thinking about and no one else.' And men need to hear that it's tied to their primal urge to beat out all the competition._

His name? I want to hear **My **name on his lips, over and over again as we climax together. I touch my face. Was I going there with Elliot? Why not? I wanted to. He obviously did too. What should I do? I stand up and start to pace back and forth. But his lips were still burning against mine. I couldn't advance on him twice in one day. Or could I? No, this felt crazy, he should chase me. No, he shouldn't. I've put in all this work trying to pursue him, I will not stop because my basic female urges tells me it needs to be a part of some complicated romantic notion. You close your eyes, flopping on the bed. So what's the game plan? I repeat Elliot's name like an idiot until he takes you then and there. As nice as that sounds, I don't think so. I squirm underneath the covers, maybe I'll take a nap before our sessions. It could give me a fresh mind and a clean slate to figure out a plan. You fall asleep next to your pillow imagining you were snuggling next to Elliot instead.

A hand pushes your arm. You snuggle deeper into the sheets. "Ilegaveeugphtymepalxonge." I mutter, pushing the person off. The arm snakes around your torso. "Babe, I need you." "If it isn't a fire or a tornado then you don't need me." You grumble. The voice gets closer, breathing its breath on your ear. "But_ it's dire_!" Your ear starts to burn at the contact. Well now you can't go to sleep. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?" You question, suddenly intrigued. The body grinds against you as you feel a man's hard, ridged core. You stiffen. Who's bed is this? And who is this guy that's against you? "On a scale? Is waking up, stiff, turned on and wanting to fuck your girlfriend out of her mind considered a ten?" The guy sultry purrs. The guy starts to plant small kisses along your neck and shoulder, taking enough care to sensually lick each one after. You shutter, the intimate caress, setting a blaze in the pit of your stomach. As the guy kept kissing, the fire inside of you kept spreading. The guy uses the hand that's been wrapped around you to gently sneak under your shirt, or what's left of it. You look down. You're wearing a dark blue, loose, lace, corset looking shirt, except this corset was freeing. It fit more like a t-shirt. You're so horrified that you're turned on by some guy you don't even know. Before you get the chance to think of anything else, the guy groped your boob. Your vagina clenched in readiness, trying to stop the flame that had already engulfed your whole lower half. You shift to roll over, prepared to confront your attacker. "Umm, excuse you..." Your voice got caught in your throat. "What's wrong, bunny?" Was all you heard Eliot say. Your eyes traveled downward to the distinct male pleasure of the rabbit man. His amber blonde hair curtained his face in soft sheets. He was shirtless and you looked downward, wearing boxers. "Elliot." You breathe, not trusting yourself to say anything more. "That's my name." he purrs, nuzzling his face into your neck. He rolled on top, the weight of him making you gasp. "Oh, is my little bunny afraid?" he joked. The heat that was clearly plastered on your face spread to your stomach. You shook your head, unsure of what to say. Elliot smiles, sending your locked legs to jelly. "Here let me do all the work, all I want for you to do, is to say my name from that pretty little mouth of yours." He cooed, leaning his whole body on yours. His mouth hits yours before you can say anything. You feel a hand snake around your back, pulling you closer. His lips were soft and lush, the callus exterior grating against your bottom lip. You could feel his full erection brush on your thigh. You don't care, you just kiss him back, needing him. Elliot tasted like he did when he kissed you in the hallway: wheat, blood, and dedication. Something you'd normally think smelled odd, but his particular mix of man made it a new intoxication for you. You hear a knock, causing Elliot to look up. You stare up at him, as his muscles bulge. His strong rabbit ears are erect, listening for our intruder.

*Knock, Knock*

You open your eyes, shocked that it was just a vivid dream. The knock came again

*Knock, knock*

"Come in." You reply, sitting up. Your tight shirt was a wrinkled mess and being in the skinny jeans for long had cut off circulation to your legs. You pushed your hair out of your eyes, hoping that it looked somewhat decent after your 'nap'. A faceless maid peeked her head in. "I'm sorry (name) but Master Elliot insisted I come get you for your daily teaching lesson." You cock an eyebrow "Did he now?" "Yes, yes, Ma'am…..(name)." she quickly adds when I don't respond. I get out of my bed, kicking the magazine as I got down. The book flies across the room right directly in front of the faceless maid polished black shoes. "What's this ma'am?" She asks picking up the magazine. I walk over to her, taking it from out of her grasp. I only had a few seconds before meeting him and I didn't know what I was going to do to say Elliot's name repeatedly. "Nothing important, just something to keep me entertained." I answer, walking into my closet. "Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to-" I hear the maid begin. I stuck my head out of the closet. "You are fine. Please don't apologize to me." I duck back into the closet, grabbing the first 'sexy' thing I can find. "Yes, ma'am." The maid replies. I throw the shirt on and step back into my room. "Oh and that's another thing' I sway to the mirror, fixing my outfit. It was a simple Deep V purple shirt and my dark wash skinny jeans, Elliot's already kissed me, there's no way he won't succumb to my feminine wiles. 'I hate when people call me ma'am' I turn and look at the maid, she's patiently standing at the door. I scrunch up my nose 'It sounds super old, like my mother or something. No, I'm not a ma'am. I'm just (name)." I tell her, turning to give her my full attention. The faceless maid shakes her head. "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry. Yes (name)." I smile "See that's easy. Now come on, I'm going to meet Elliot." I say to her, guiding her out of my room. "Thank (name)." she responds, walking in the opposite direction of me.

I stand at Elliot's study door. I've been here a million and one times, but I've never been here like this, having been kissed by the very man who was inside. "Here goes nothing." You sigh, walking in. Elliot was sitting at his desk, working. His golden yellow hair, concealed his face from my view. The hunch of his shoulders writing quickly made me want to melt. All I could think of was the way his body weight slammed against mine as he kissed me, pushing my digging my body further into his. How could Elliot write briefs and budgets as if nothing happened? As if he didn't push you away then kiss the senseless out of you. You squeeze your thighs tighter to stop the heat that's begun to burn down there. The dream popped back up. It was too vivid; it felt too real. You quietly close the door, hoping to have a second to watch the magnificent man that you plan on calling yours. You see him flinch when he hears the door clicks. "(Name)" You inwardly jump, turning around to face Elliot. "Elliot." You squeak, blushing. His eyes roam over your body, mentally undressing you. You start to become uncomfortable as the silence drags on. That's when you remember to repeat his voice over and over again. "Elliot." You say. The bunny mans' ears snap up. You can feel the heat coming from those purple eyes all the way over here. "Elliot." You state firmly. "Yes, yes, (name)." You take a step toward him, strutting in a way you hoped appeared sexy. Elliot just sat there, drinking you in with his eyes. "You called me in here for a learning session. So' you lean forward on the edge of the desk 'what will I be learning today, teacher?" You purr, jutting your chest out. The rabbit man turns a beautiful shade of red. You start to thank your quick decision to wear the deep V-neck, Elliot could barely tear his eyes away.

"L-Le-Learning' Elliot rips his eyes away from your protruding breast to stare at your face. His features begin to soften. "Yes, my silly Elliot' you lean forward to playfully push at his arm _where do you want me_?" Elliot's eyes grow huge. "Wa-wa-want you?!" You bat your eyelashes. "Yes Elliot, what do _I have to do_' you get up and walk around the desk to face Elliot 'to understand the inner workings of _this_ body?" Elliot's full on blush had spread from his face to his ears. Good, I thought, because my full on arousal was spreading also. I leaned forward again. "Huh, Elliot?" "I-I-I' his eyes darted everywhere, trying to avoid you, but you saw it in those purple eyes of his; you saw the lust that he wouldn't admit. 'Think you-you should s-s-study those books in the corner over-over there." Elliot shakily replies, pointing in the direction of the same stack of books he'd ask you to go to whenever he knew he couldn't control himself around you. You smile, that was a dead giveaway. Elliot was trapped and there was no way you were gonna let him go. You pout "But Elliot, what if I have a question? I won't be able to ask you it from all the way over you." You complain, trying to sound innocent. Elliot glances over your body again, a small bulge in his pants, beginning to form. He squeezes his eyes shut, prepared to fight off whatever attraction he's developed for me. "I'm sure that you can walk back here if you have any further questions." "But Elliot I _need_ you. What if I have a problem _getting off_ by myself? What if you're so busy that you can't _cum_, I can't finish the job without you?" I whine, lacing sex within each word. His shuts his eyes tighter. "I'm gonna admit this to you once and once only, (name) all I want to do is, is-" His eyes snapped open. He grabbed your wrist and bought you down to crash against his lips. He inserted his tongue, tasting and roaming around in my mouth before you get the chance to yelp. You open your mouth larger as your surprise comes out. Elliot's surprising grip on your hand held firm as it made you bent down to kiss him from an odd angle. One of your legs was on the ground while the other was in his lap. One of your hands was free falling and the other was resting on Elliot's thigh, under his grip. You didn't like this position. It felt rushed, it didn't feel right, and every kiss with Elliot was supposed to feel explosive. You push your tongue at his. He takes that as an invite to get a tad rough, running a hand down your arm. It sent chills down your spines. No, you mentally shake your head. You want to kiss Elliot but not at the expense of your neck killing you.

You push back from Elliot. While you are jumping backward, you trip over a wheel on Elliot's chair. "AHHHHHH!" "(NAME)!" Elliot cries, trying to grab hold of your other arm, instead he falls forward with you. You land in a heap on the floor. "Oh, my aching' you try to touch your hand but can't. Elliot's entire body is pressed against yours. You can feel the imprint of his erection starting to form. 'Elliot." You whisper. The rabbit man has his head leaned against one of your boobs. He shifts to the side, causing his ears to move also. They tickle under your chin. "Elliot what are-' He starts to kiss the outline of your bra through your shirt. 'Oh My Gosh! Elliot!' I gasp, the bunny man just shifts into a more comfortable position, placing one leg in-between both of yours and aligning our stomachs. He dips his head and begins to kiss on top of the shirt. The soft, delicate kisses, make the butterflies in my stomach flutter and a heat burn in my lower regions. 'Elliot what are you-' Elliot pops his head up and smiles. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk a lot?" he jokes. You blush. "No, but-" Elliot kisses you, then. His slightly rough lips meet with your moisture ones. He uses his upper lip to devour your top one, leaving you under his spell as he engulfs you. One of his hands creeps behind you, to grasp the arch in your back. You breathe in Elliot as his tongue inserts itself into your mouth. You follow suit, hungry for the taste of him. You dart around Elliot's roaming tongue to do some excavating of your own. His mouth barely pauses to let you in. You lick along his tongue and the sides of his mouth, he tastes of carrots and cotton candy. You close your eyes, inhaling his scent of wheat and purity. It was like being at a county fair or a really exotic place. "Oh Elliot!" I moan, wrapping both legs around his hips. I could feel the sogginess of my panties as his leg grinded against my pants.

Elliot pulled apart from me, begging for air. "(Name)' he pants, rocking his body on mine. The friction we caused was almost too much. I felt as if I was gonna explode if he didn't touch me now. His usually bright purple eyes were a dark violet, rimmed with charcoal. 'I don't know what you're doing to me." I grinned. "Me neither." Elliot laughs "Then let's figure out." Elliot grabbed my aching breast, causing me to shriek in surprise. He pushed down my V-Neck far enough to expose my lace bra. The sudden rush of air made my hardening nipples swell in exhibition. "Your beautiful (name)" Elliot hushes, testing the first breast to see how it feels in his hand. I push harder against him making our bodies rock in slow, sexual movements. Elliot grunts. "(Name) it-it's hard to con-concidict- I mean concentrate with you doing that." "Oh, this?" I ask, making my legs around Elliot tighter. Elliot sneers "Yes, that." His erection throbbed on the inside of my thigh calling me to him. "If that's how you want to play it." He grinned, yanking down my bra. "Elliot!" he plants kisses on the most sensitive parts of my breast, fondling the other which sheer force of a child at play. "Elliot! Elliot! ELLIOT!" I yell, as he seductively licks every spot he kisses. He places his whole mouth over my pert nipple, the knob wound so tight that I couldn't undo it if I tried. Elliot came down on it, sucking the tip, the feeling of his tongue roughly skating across it a brief reminder of the game I was playing. "Okay, Elliot' he grated his teeth over my skin. 'ELLIOT!" I hollered, feeling the pleasure he sent me run through my body in waves. I arch my back in invitation. "Do it again." I pant. Elliot laughs and it's deep and beautiful. I look up has his hair sticks to his head. "I got a better idea. Let's stay here for a while." I blink. "Doing what." Elliot grins like a mischievous school boy. "Learning."

* * *

**_Hey sorry everyone that I'm so so so incredibility late with this chapter. I just started college and everything been a worldwide, plus my laptop charger died on me so I've been without a laptop for the last two weeks :( So this is hopefully a great attempt at gaining your trust again. I promise each chapter will come out every month i just don't know exactly when in the month anymore. Also: tell me if you like, hate, wish it was dirtier, want more fluff, whatever in the chapter cuz i feel like it's missing something. Anyways comment if you want to know more! _**

**_Thanks for your patience. Rhett Darcy _**


	11. Chapter 10: Meet me in Our Spot

The next day seemed that it would be better than the first. You quickly skipped down the hallway, excited to see, well…Elliot excited. Just the idea of your bunny sticking out his carrot in appreciation caused a burning sensation in your body that you gladly invited. You strolled on in, not bothering to knock. Elliot and you were past trivial things like privacy, especially since he'd seen most of you naked. But the Damn! Rabbit man just wouldn't get undressed with you. Some part of his brain was triggered right before we went too far, so we haven't done it yet. But I felt it, he'd admitted his feelings, kissed me senseless and rolled around on the carpet of his study with me. There was no way he'd say no to me this time. "Elliot? I'm here! For…'Learning' I called, giddier than I'd been before. No response came. I walked further into Elliot's office. "Elliot?" I ask, unsure of what was happening. I look around, noticing no presence of my Rabbit lover. "Maybe he stepped outside." You shrug, shuffling to his desk. That's when a brilliant plan pops in your head. What if I stripped naked and laid across Elliot's desk. He'd show up and have no reason not to take me then and there, but what if Blood found you instead. You shudder at the thought of the notorious mafia leader touching you, besides you still hadn't gotten over the way he'd made you ache for him. _He was desirable, gorgeous- "(name), is your silence a quiet acceptance?' Blood opened one eye as he looked up to you 'Even if it isn't, I have no problem using it as one." He vibrated. Oh! Good God! You could feel every movement __he made._ You didn't want a repeat of that. **EVER**! Blood Dupre was every girls sex dream, thankfully he was just that, a dream; someone or something that you'd easily forget in the morning. Though Blood was a terrible person, he held no candle to Daven. The last person you wanted to walk in on you naked would be Daven. He would be worse than if Blood walked in. At least you'd know what Blood would do. Daven was a wildcard that made no sense. He was a grade-A asshole with no respect to women or his superiors, the pompous jerk would extort you for your blatant desire for his Master. "Yeah, so the naked thing is out." You mutter. You graze your fingers over the wood desk, noticing a small sticky note not too far away from your hand. You pick it up, curiosity sparking. In a scribbled, rushed handwriting the words _"Meet me in the west wing."_ Was this Elliot's terrible handwriting? If it was you couldn't remember. You were so busy trying to get his attention, other details slipped from your mind. Well maybe you'd take him up on is offer. To meet him in the west wing for a secret rendezvous, it practically spelt out the words 'Sleep With Me!' I jumped up and down, ecstatic! Elliot March wanted to sleep with me! Elliot March wanted to sleep with me! All my hard work had paid off. Thank you Magazine gods, I sang in my head walking away. I stopped before I got to the door. Wait, there was no time written on there. How was I supposed to know when to meet him, and where exactly. The west wing was huge, one of the largest part of the mafia crew's mansion. There were multiple places we could meet at. I wondered which room it was. I slinked out of Elliot's office, hoping no one noticed me.

I absentmindedly strolled back to my room, thoughts of Elliot and I dancing in my head. What would it be like in the west wing? I was barred from going there by Blood. So I'd had very few times to search the large corridors and spanning hallways. It was a maze I now wanted to discover. I was excited, more than I should be. Dangerous territory, a man that I wanted, hopefully great sex, what else could a girl ask for? "Just give it a rest, Maysie, the misses ain't here. She's probably off bitin' the Master's carrot." "I-I-I don't know, Luce. (Name) doesn't seem to me like the type to-to-" Oh it was Lucy and May, I quickly crouched behind a statue listening in. Last time I saw May I had told her that Daven was the spawn of Satan and took virgin sacrifices. Okay maybe I didn't say that but I did tell her that he like Alisa, which is about the same equivalent. Lucy touched May's shoulder. "Maysie, the misses, (name) whatever you call her just wanted you to help her catch the rabbit Master, nothing more." May was trembling. "But, but I yelled at her the last time we spoke; I feel so bad about it." My heart hurt to hear the tiny woman near tears. Sometimes I forgot how fragile May was. I got up from my position. There was no reason for May to cry. I shouldn't have told her. Granted it wasn't told in confidence but it was told to me and I should respect Daven even if he doesn't respect me, I tell myself tip toeing up to the girls. "No need to apologize. I should be doing that to you." May all but jumps out of her skin as Lucy protectively rushes in front of her small friend. "Look misses, we don't want any apologizes or stuff from you. We just want to leave, okay?" "Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make May angry. I figured' I leaned against my bedroom door. What did I figure? I thought if I told May that Daven had a crush on someone then she'd find someone who was worthy of her. Not Daven! 'I figured you should know because I didn't want you to go after a guy who wasn't worth your time." "And how would you know what's worth her time, huh Misses!?" Lucy spit out. Okay, I deserve that, I think. "Look, May' I glanced around the angry maid at the tiny bakers' assistant. 'I never meant to hurt your feelings. I just wanted to help. Daven likes another girl and-" "Yeah, Alisa." May squeaked, the tremble in her voice evident. "Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's over for you. Daven just isn't your right guy is all." I conclude, hoping I sound as sincere as I feel. May looks up at me, her lower lip shaking. At times like these I wish the faceless had eyes, but then I supposed they couldn't be called faceless anymore. May stepped around Lucy. "But Maysie, she-" "It's alright, Luce, I've-I've got this." May said a little more firm than she sounded before. She stepped in front of Lucy, taking charge. "(Name), when we first met I thought you were a nice, pretty woman that was just using me and Lucy as friends until you found someone better, cooler' her voice dropped an octave 'but' she looked up at me 'I realize that you only told me about Daven to help me out so, I forgive you. As long as you'll forgive me also." She stated, the tiny mousy baker's assistant sounding as confident as I've ever heard her before. I wanted to cry. "Oh, May of course I'll forgive you!' I say pulling her into a hug unexpectedly 'Only as long as you forgive me for telling you about Alisa." "Deal." May agrees, putting both arms around my waist. I glance over May's small frame at Lucy's frown. "Come here Lucy. I couldn't forget you." Her smile was huge as she joined us in our friendship hug.

After a beat, I realize that it was weird for the three of us to just stand in the hallway in an embrace. "Hey girls?" I begin "Yes?" they chorus "We should go into my room, we're getting weird death threat looks from the other servants." I say untangling myself from the girls. "Okay." They reply following me into my bedroom. I walk over to my big chair as Lucy and May sit on the floor. I stare at the magazine laid across the arm that got me into all this trouble with May, with Lucy, with Blood, with Daven and most importantly with Elliot. "Elliot!" I jump remembering. I had to meet him in the west wing. What was I gonna do? What was I gonna wear? Lucy looks up to you from braiding May's hair. "What about Master Elliot?" I groan into my hands. "I think he left a note for me to meet him but I don't know what time or exactly where." "Well what did the note say?" May asked, playing with her apron. "To meet him in the west wing. That was it." I say despairingly. "The west wing? Only the Master's and their assistants are allowed in there and the people who clean in there are never seen around these parts. We don't even know what they're names are." Lucy commented. "Hey, maybe one of the Master's assistants can help you find Master Elliot.' She frowned 'But not Daven." Lucy slapped May on the back. "Way to go champ! That's how you handle a broken heart!" "Thanks." May whispers. You laugh, the two girls were the closest to friends that you had here; you couldn't ask for better. "Oh well. What should I do girls?" I ask stretching out on my chair. As I reclined back, I pushed the magazine off the arm of the chair. May jumps. Lucy giggles. I reach for the magazine. "That's right. Are you finished with the steps (name)?" May inquires. "No' I shake my head. 'I have one more step." "Maybe it'll help you find Master Elliot." Lucy snorts. "Maybe." I answer finding step number ten and reading it out loud.

_**10\. Be Forward**_

_Ladies, if all else fails and the guy you're going for hasn't begged for you to jump into be with him, then maybe he's a tad slow on picking up hints. If all else fails, being honest and upfront is the way to go. No man can resist a woman who knows what she wants and goes after it._

"So just tell Master Elliot that you like him? Seems like easy enough advice." Lucy added once I finished reading. "Maybe you should. One of us-us should have a happy ending." May says. You lean down. "Oh, May' you coo 'You'll find your prince charming, he's just not Daven. I promise you that." "Okay." She hushes, glancing down at her feet. "Yeah, maybe one of the baker boy's will want you, Maysie. Don't give up." Lucy reassures her. "This is true." I reply getting up from my seat. "Where are you going, misses?" Lucy questions. "I need to find a way into the west wing, maybe Tweedledee and Dum would know. They practically invented creeping into places they shouldn't be." I answer, walking toward my door. Lucy shook her head. "Good luck misses. The devil twins are a hand full." You chuckle. "Oh, more than you know. You can stay as long as you want girls." You tell them, walking out of the door. Their chorused 'thank you' follow you outside the wooden door and into the hallway. "Now to find the twins." You sigh. Hopefully, you wouldn't be tortured just to find out where Elliot was in the west wing. You don't know if you can handle that.

While you casually stroll down the hallway, you turn the corner and bump into a body. The impact makes you stumble backwards and onto your butt. "OWW!" you cry, sitting up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright (name)?" I definitive male voice asked you. You stare up at the out stretched hand. It was connected to Blood's number two man, Marius. Wait but if Elliot was Blood's second in command, how second could Marius be or was he second to the second in command? It all made no sense to your aching body. "Mistress (name) are you alright?" You turn your head slightly and practically collide it with Marius! When did he crouch down? "Marius!" You squeak. His deep chuckle throws you off. "Yes, Mistress (name). It is me. I believe we ran into each other on that corner." He tilts his head back at the corner that seemed so far away. You smile, noticing Blood's assistant for the first time since you met him. His eyes were a rich mahogany brown, whereas Blood's were a forest green. His facial features weren't as chiseled as Blood's either, nor his mouth as thin. Also you noticed that his midnight black hair was slightly wavy where Blood's was spiky. "You don't look like Blood." You mutter aloud. Marius laughs again and it sounds like a noble steed in battle, strong and hearty. You smile, deciding you like Marius already. "That most certainly is a complement.' He chortles. 'Now' he leans in closer to your face, the only thing that could fit between you two would be air 'Let's get you off of the floor. The servants talk and while I don't mind the gossip I'm sure my Mistress wouldn't like her name being smeared from attic to basement." You blink, remembering where you were at. You look around hoping no one could misconstrue your appearance. You were in a sitting position, with Marius squatting down mere inches away from you and you both were smiling. Yeah this could look different than what it is. "Okay." You nod, letting Marius help you up. You dust off your jeans and your scoop neck shirt. You were fine, just a tad embarrassed for saying your thoughts out loud. Marius continued to stand there, an amused look playing across his face. I glance up at him. "What's so funny?" You wanted to know more about Blood's second in command. Marius grinned even harder. "You, Mistress (name). You're a refreshing addition to the manor." "Is that all I am?" you playfully challenge. "That is among the reasons." "Of what?" you question, curiosity getting the better of you. Marius looks away. "The Mistress is intriguing." You laugh. "I was expecting a declaration of love, I'm glad-" Marius blushed "No! Master Blood made it clear that you were not mine to court." You snigger. "Why do I have a hard time believing you take all of you 'Master's' commands seriously?" Marius deviously grinned, and there it was the sin that bought so many girls to Blood and maybe to Marius. You weren't sure if Blood's second was as cruel as him, but he certainly didn't seem that way. In fact, Marius reminded you of a certain shy bunny man. Oh shit! Elliot! You need to get to the west wing. Marius shrugged. "Master Blood and I are equal and inferior to each other at the same time. It is our shared agreement." You wanted to know more about this agreement but stayed out of it. That would be discussed for another day. "Marius, tell me where can I find Elliot in the west wing?" Marius face went stone cold. "Are you allowed in the west wing?" "Yes." You reply hoping that Marius doesn't get in trouble for your lying. "Very well. I'll take the Mistress." "Thank you, Marius. You've been nothing but helpful." You try to curtsy but fail completely. Marius laughs again. "It is alright. Besides it is not only a part of my job but I enjoy doing it for the intriguing Mistress." "Good." I chuckle following Marius lead. "Sir, Marius." A voice calls from behind us. We both turn around. A large, dirty looking guy stomps through the hallway, tracking mud behind him with every step he takes. "Roger, what's wrong?" Marius voice changes, he's in charge and his voice states that. What a remarkable change from the softness that I'd just heard in it a second ago. "Sir, we need you down in the ditches. The bodies we hauled in the big containers are starting to fall out. It's causing a huge riot." "Oh, that's right.' Marius turns to me 'Mistress (name) forgive me but I was on my way to attending to this until you showed up. Master Elliot's courters are to the left in the west wing, I presume that you can find your way for the rest. Again I'm deeply sorry." I was about to tell him that it was alright, when he abruptly turned to Roger, the ditch and body guy and said in a steel hard voice. "Show me where. I will fix this." Off they went, Roger the ditch and body guy and Marius, the first in commands', second but second to the second in command. This was too confusing for me to grasp my head around. Instead I walked away to the forbidden side of the manor, noticing how sparse people, servants, and eventually the light was in the west wing. It was upstairs near a rising stairwell off in a corner that looked as if no one had touched it in a million years. I tried the door, stunned that it opened without any complaint.

I walked back into the west wing, thoughts of Elliot and me running through my brain. I came at a crossroads where the large corridor divided into four separate tunnels. Which one was that that Marius told me go into? The left one. But which left, there are two lefts, the outer or inner most left? I decided to take the outer most left, praying it would be the right tunnel/hallway because if I walked into Blood's place or even the twins; my blood chilled at the thought. The only one who could come in here to save me would be Marius and he thought I had clearance to be in here in the first place. "Here goes nothing." I mumble, trying to find my way in the near dark. All the shades had been closed, making the hallway seem as if dust had set upon it. From the cracks of light I saw, the hallway was lined with pictures of Elliot and Blood, some faceless woman, and a dart board. I wish it was lighter in here, I think as I turn a corner. I was so deep in concentration that I almost didn't notice the body leaning slyly against the wall. "Well hi there." A cool voice said. You jump back startled. "Elliot! What-what are you doing here?' you look around, nervous. Sure the west wing was private but the privateness of it just began descending on me. I was truly 'alone' with Elliot with no supervision. It felt weird. I felt the flush in my face and the uneasiness of my stomach. I was Truly Alone with Elliot March. I let that revelation sink in for a minute longer. Now I didn't feel so well. At that moment I cursed my curiosity and mischievous behavior. I didn't belong here. Only people with keys to all the doors could get in here. Unfortunately, I was prepared and stole Blood's keys a few weeks back to make an extra copy, yet again letting my curiosity get the best of me. 'how-how did you get in here?" I stutter, my jitters becoming a full fledge flame. I stood frozen in my spot, paralyzed. How could I say something so stupid? Oh course Elliot would have a key. I wanted to see Elliot but seeing him in what felt like black and white lighting made me realize how unprepared I was for this.

He stared back at you, the purple in his eyes becoming a haunting midnight violet, making him look almost predatory. "The better to bite you with my dear." I imagine him growling. Suddenly, the idea of being Elliot's prey made you want to melt. The man was lethal and beautiful, causing your heart race in anticipation. He pushed his body off the wall sauntering towards you like a graceful gazelle. You'd never seen Elliot so dark, so manly, so in control, so sensual. It made your toes curl inside of them. "What do you mean?" he inquired, leaning slightly inside your personal space. "I-I' What did I mean? What could I say with him so close to me, my heart thudded in my chest as a rush of blood gathered in multiple places, prepared for whatever action would come. 'You just took me by surprise is all." You respond whispering. He cocked that adorable smile of his, the light shining from a slit in the curtains illuminating his smile. It held his familiar softness but somehow it seemed deadlier. Somehow you saw Blood's second in command rather than the shy, carrot loving, easily aroused bunny man that you'd fallen for. The first Elliot made you want to cum at the sound of his bark, the second version of Elliot made you want to pounce on him and teach him a thing or two. Either way both made you wet, the dull throbbing in your lower extremities a constant pulse that won't stop. "Is that all I took from you?" He mused. "Y-y-yes." You stutter, wanting to run but feeling nailed to the floor. Elliot pushes his hands in his pockets, creating a very dominating stance. "You know, I think you're lying to me." You start to back up. "Do you?" "I do." He quips, a playful glint dancing in his eye. "But, but I'm not. What-what I want to know is how you got into the west wing?" You ask, prying your eyes away from his for two seconds to think. Elliot stops his advance. He straightens up. "Quizzical thing aren't you? I like that." You look past him, hoping he doesn't notice your body quacking in excitement and fear. What a stupid question to ask. He was in the west wing because this was his space, this was where he held his private meetings. "I happened to see you walk in and remembered I needed your help on something." He replied obviously lying. "Something like what?" You ask getting bolder, more suspicious. Elliot shrugs "Nothing important, just the budget for next month." "And….. you couldn't ask Blood or Daven for that help?" you question slowly, not understanding what was happening. Elliot smiles at you. "But then we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?" He answers. "True...' You draw out your back hitting the intricacies of the door. 'But I don't-" Elliot steps into your personal space "You ask a lot of questions but I should be asking you how you got in here." He whispered. "I-I-I" you try to look around him, the heat from his body in the dark is making you sweat and throb. "You what? This is forbidden from everyone." He hushes in your face, quietly placing his hand on top of yours. "Elliot." You whisper, feeling the heat of his body mixing with yours.

One or two more sentences with him playing the bad boy and you'll unravel. "Mmmmmmhhhhh. I like it when you say my name little bunny." He purred leaning in to kiss you. His lips were soft, pushing against yours in a silent promise. He slid one hand behind your back pulling you to him. You arch your back at the touch of him, his length pressed against your abdomen with a burning heat. You could feel it rising against your shirt stirring a tingling sensation in your lower regions. The kiss was delicate as if he didn't want to hurt you. His closed lips moved next to yours as you two found a rhythm, but you wanted more and by the pulsating in Elliot's pants you knew he wanted more too. You loop one hand behind his neck to bring him closer, your other arm resting limp at your side. This was why you came here, isn't it, you tell yourself. You pull apart to say something to Elliot about the note when he grazes one hand across your breast, the sensitive flesh perking from his touch. You gasp, not expecting the startling way your boobs ached and harden at the idea of Elliot touching you again. At the sound of your gasp Elliot devourers your lips, putting his full force unto his action. Now he wasn't soft as he pursed his lips against yours, the pressure squeezing and teasing them as he bit your bottom lip. "Oh Elliot." You sigh. You feel his smile on your mouth before he juts his tongue out. It crashes on the top of your tongue, tasting of carrots and sweets. It should be illegal to be this damn attractive you think wrapping your once limp hand in Elliot's hair, stroking his perked ears. "Oh (name)!" he moaned grinding his body up and down yours. You hold back a whimper, the sound of your name on the rabbit man's lips making you come undone. "Take-take—tak-OH!' Elliot bit along your jaw licking each mark with care. 'Me." You whisper afraid the next thing you'll say will be 'here and now I don't care!' You feel Elliot reach behind you and suddenly there's no door. The shift of balance almost makes you fall backwards but Elliot catches you. "I got you." He hushes in the dark, the scent of him overpowering any of your senses. "Okay." You nod, not trusting yourself to say much else. Your heart's beating so fast in your chest that you don't hear when Elliot tells you he's going to release you. You turn to the rabbit man as he walks away. What now? Why isn't he touching you? Did you do something wrong? What was so- Elliot closes the door a tad and faces you again, your eyes settling to the darkness. He grins a childish silly thing. "Now where were we?" "I don't know, you tell me." You smile, sauntering towards him. His eyes take a dark glint as he cheeses. "Oh yeah this." He launches himself at you, picking you up in the process. "ELLIOT!" You cry in shock. He just laughs and throws you on the bed.

Before you can recognize the impact that the bed made with your bed, Elliot is on top of you. He places one strong arm around your back making you arch your breast towards them. "Don't do that to me (name)." he gruffly states. "Oh what? This" You question, pulling him down with one hand as you grab his other one to cup your burning flesh. Your perk nipples squeezed in delight from the touch of him. His large hands brushed tentatively against them, the shy part of Elliot coming out. You smile up at him, hoping you'd done the looking through lashes thing perfectly. "What's wrong afraid?" You taunt him. Elliot's face then grows determined as his hand engulfs your boob. He gave your boob a gigantic squeeze as if they were oranges who's juice hadn't come out yet. The feeling of him sending an intimate part of your body in flames made you moan. "Oh Elliot!" At your declaration Elliot became bolder dipping his head at the base of your neck. "What are you-" but the sentence died in your lips as he placed tender butterfly kisses along your neck and shoulder blade. The light kisses were pecks on your skin but made your body clench in readiness. You started to feel the dull throb of your vagina call to him. "Elliot." You yell when he kisses in between the folds of your breast. "ELLIOT!" his hand had snake underneath your shirt groping your bra in breathless wonder. "Quiet my little rabbit." He hushed the vibrations of his words seeping into your skin. Just the sound of his lips, his voice on you was enough for you to cum. You rubbed your thighs together trying to stop the wanting of him to be inside of you. All it accomplished was to make your vagina slippery and wet, the sensation a reminder of all the work you put into to get here. "Stop! (name)" Elliot pleaded, his normally purple eyes dilated in the dark. "I'm trying to, trying to….please you. Won't you let me?" In that moment, staring into his eyes the whole world fell away and it was just you and him. What else could you say but "Yes"? He even asked you to let him pleasure you, how adorable was it? I thought as he slowly pulled off my shirt. Elliot straddled my hips looking down at me. What was wrong? Was there something he didn't like? What did I- "You're beautiful. Even better than my dreams." He breathed. You looked away from his agape mouth. All of the compliments were too much, they were making you blush. "Hey' Elliot tilts your head to meet his 'are you okay with this? Because I won't push you to-" You place a hand on his cheek stroking in circles with your thumb. He began to purr, closing his eyes. You lean forward, kissing him softly on the lips. Elliot tries to reciprocate but you pull apart. His eyes are open now. "Of course I'm ready." Elliot nods unbuttoning his pants. I watch as he painstakingly unbuttons the pants, pushing the zipper down felt like an eternity. As soon as he pushes them down, his painful looking erection pops out. I hold back my giggle as he blushes. "It ummmmm usually doesn't do this." "No?" I tease, quipping an eyebrow. He blushes again and looks around. "At least whenever you aren't around." He mumbles. I lean up "What was that?" "Nothing." He quickly replies. "No I think it was something." I laugh. "Oh yeah? Well I think you heard wrong. What I said was this." He replied, pushing me back onto the bed and kissing me. I felt as his erection rubbed against my stomach. He tangled one hand in my hair slightly grinding to give himself more friction for what we both wanted. I reached down below him and tried to reach my pants button. "Don't!" Elliot grunted, expertly undoing my pants without seeing them. I started grinding on him too trying to get my pants off faster. The heat between us soaked my panties until they were useless. I kicked off the rest of my pants using the reminder of Elliot's that were still down at his ankles. I wrapped my legs up around him, begging for this, our rhythm of back and forth movement was all that I could handle. "Elliot!" I whine the knot in my lower regions driving me insane. "I'm, I'm-" "Wasn't hoping to see this here." Another voice said, smiling. Elliot and I look towards the wide open door.

Blood Dupre stood there with a smirk that meant he was up to no good and Daven cowered behind him giving you a look of satisfaction. "BLOOD!" I screamed grabbing the sheet from the bed hiding my exposed breast and almost pulled down panties. Blood grinned "Yes, I do believe women say that when we're in bed, but' he pointed to Elliot 'I'm usually in his place. Unless' he looked back at Daven 'I'm being offered to join this little shindig." You start to become mad. "What is that supposed to mean?! Huh? There's no shindig here!" Blood glances back at you. "Oh no? So explain what this is to me?" I realize that I made this sound like what it looks like: sex. "I uhhhhhhh." "Blood, what the hell are you doing here?!" Elliot roared. Elliot. I blink, I almost forgot about Elliot. He stood in his boxers, his erection outlined through the thin material. Blood shifted his gaze to Elliot. "This is a new one for me. Honestly, I'm surprised our little 'Mistress'' he emphasized the word 'would go for a lunch break quickie. I misjudged you, (name)" he stated walking toward me. "Blood don't you dare- touch her!" Elliot charged, trying to get in front of me before Blood did. But he was too late. Blood rolled his eyes getting inside my personal space, I pulled the sheets further up on my body. "I wouldn't touch (name) unless she wanted me to, or if she didn't." he winked at me. I felt a hundred times dirtier. "Anyways, your second in command' he gestured to Daven who was still glaring you down with an evil grin 'couldn't find you until he found this note, Daven." Daven handed the sticky note to Blood as he read it aloud. 'Meet me in the west wing.' Oh course I was surprised you'd want to meet here considering…" Blood left the statement hanging letting Elliot fill in the blanks. I stared from Elliot's raging face to Blood's amused one to Daven's evil one. All of it made no sense until "Master Elliot, I had no idea you would give into the Mistresses ill reputed reputation given her flirtatious nature. But I just assumed that this note was for me. I had no idea that it was for' Daven coughed 'Her." I heard the poison and fakeness dripped in every word. That's when the light went off in my head. Daven did this on purpose.

I knew that handwriting didn't look familiar, because it wasn't. Daven planned this, the whore! This was his plan all along. Ever since he made that threat: _"Don't think you're getting over on me!" I said "Who's keeping score to get over on each other' I yank my arm away from him 'if we were, I think it be a point for my team." Daven snort "Yeah team slut" I tell him "As opposed to team hopeless, we'll see who wins out of that one." _"YOU!" I stated. All the men looked towards me. I couldn't help it, I was exposed, broken and felt so stupid for believing Elliot wanted me. I might as well use step ten and admit it to him it won't matter, I think. "You!' I point a shaky finger at Daven 'You, you, you' the tears started to come 'I told you that, that I like Elliot. I trusted you! I thought you could keep my secret! I, I' I turned to Elliot, the tears from my face half real from embarrassment the other half something I coughed up to get over on Daven. 'Elliot forgive me for being a fool. I wanted to be with you and I want you now, but but now Daven has ruined that!" I cried dramatically into the sheets. I saw Daven's face through my tear stained eyes; he was fuming. "Daven is this true?" Blood's ruthless voice cracked out. Daven grimaced. "No sir Master Blood." "No you didn't know about her crush on Elliot or no you weren't aware of his feelings for her?" "I knew of both Master Blood. I stayed impartial as to not interfere." "Then she's crying for no reason?" "I have no idea Master Blood." Daven lied through his teeth. Blood's lips turned into a straight line. "Alright, we'll settle this later. As for you Elliot I don't expect to see you in this position again unless (name) deems it so." He laughs. Strong arms were around me. "(name).' I looked up, sniffling. 'I want you too I just thought that, that you didn't want me- at least not completely." "What do you mean?" I ask, my voice cracking again. "You were flirting with a few men and every servant we have has been giving you the 'eyes'' he put it in quotation marks 'and honestly I was jealous." "Really?" I ask. "Yes, that big tough macho stuff that's not me, this is." He ghosted his lips across mine. I hugged him, loving the feeling of his arms around me, his bunny ears thumping happily on top of my head. This is what I always wanted it to be, me and my bunny man!

* * *

_**Hey guys. Let me say I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded in months. As I told you guys I started college and that took up all my time,then you finals came and by the time Christmas break came around I had fallen out of love with trying to seduce Elliot. It was like a weird writer block. Has anyone ever had that? Where you want to read something but then you realize your heart's not in it? Well that's what happened to me. And I didn't want to cheat you guys out of a half-assed story. That'd be wrong. Anyway we're down to the final chapters. Chapter 11, and then Chapter 12 is the final one. So thanks for the ride and I apologize again for not being on top of my story.**_

**_Enjoy, Rhett Darcy_**


End file.
